The Past That Eludes Her
by gortaithe
Summary: This was my very first fanfiction. I wrote it around 2001. It is lemony goodness, be warned. It is about kenshin and kaoru and how they end up together. something not really explained or shown in the manga. enjoy. review if you feel the need.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine .bla bla bla ..you know the rest ;). So please don t sue me! I have noooo money. (by the way I changed a few things, Kaoru is 19, not 17 and in my story her father dies when she was 13. Ok? So lets get on with it, shall we?

The Past That Eludes Her Chapter 1

Kenshin backed away from her as if she had caught fire and their tendrils reached for him. It took a moment for what she had said to sink into his mind. His eyes snapped open and looked fully into hers. He knew that he had frightened her but her eyes held nothing but love for him. No fear, no regret, just love. And he looked away, stammering as he did so.

"Miss Kaoru... I apologize from the bottom of my heart." he turned to walk away but Kaoru quickly raced to the front of him. She couldn't wait any longer to do what she had wanted to do for so long. He was taken aback, what did she want? She must want some sort of answer; after all she did just tell him that she loved him, as a woman loves a man.

What kind of answer could he give her?

So many feelings, happiness, for he longed to hear her say that, fear, because now she was truly putting her life in his stained hands, and anger, angry for the fact he could never truly be at ease knowing this now. Was he truly ready yet? To hear such words directed towards him, a murderer, a killer?

Kaoru could see the emotions play across his face until the look of absolute horror stayed behind, she couldn't stand the pain she saw and took a cautious step toward him. As expected his body seemed to move away from her inevitable embrace. She stopped. Kenshin looked into her eyes again, begging for understanding.

Kaoru would have gasped at the sight that beheld her now, his eyes, now with speckles of yellow, peered into her very heart. Gods they were beautiful! It was now or never. "Oh...Ken..shin...please...please" with each please she inched forward, her arm rising to touch his face, her fingers stretched out, dying to feel his skin. "...please...stop..running...from...me...just this once..stop" and he did, he stopped long enough for her to touch his face, the scar. The moment her fingers traced the scar, it was as though she was feeling the pains of his past within her own heart.

"...Kenshin..." she said weakly almost whispering, but she wouldn't cry, he hasn't cried for so long, so she wouldn't cry either. As innocent as her touch was meant to be it stirred so many forgotten feelings in Kenshin. He lifted a hand and touched hers and gently guided her fingers along his scar, then across his lips. The sudden touch of his lips startled her and she fought the urge to whip her hand away from his. The tremor did not go unnoticed by Kenshin. His mind seemed to go forward again, and then he realized what was transposing between the two of them and the nagging fear settled neatly back into his heart. He released her hand and backed away from her tender touch.

"Kenshin?" she said quietly, expecting to hear something awful, "Kenshin, you really don't have to say anything. I know...just believe in that, if you believe in anything... I know, Kenshin." she bowed her head and walked away. The purple kimono she wore fluttered in the slight breeze as she turned and walked from him.

_She is beautiful!_ Kenshin thought to himself. He walked away from the Kayimia Dojo and out of its doors. He had to walk, find a place of peace and meditation. Perhaps he should have left her a note, letting her know that he wasn't leaving but that he was just going to town for a bit. At the present time any kind of communication seemed awkward so Kenshin decided against it to avoid any oddities with Kaoru. It was obvious that they both needed to reflect, that it did, that it did indeed!

This place, the riverside, held so many memories. He replayed the day when Kaoru gave him her indigo ribbon. The day before his fight with Jinh was supposed to take place. She was so angry with him but he could see a great fear in her eyes that day. That is what drove her anger, he supposed. At the time he didn't realize that she didn't fear for his life, but for him only. She was so desperate at the thought that he would leave forever and he was so naive to even think that she would miss a rurouni like him.

Like two blind people did they fall in love by that very riverbank.

He knew that it was at that moment he had fallen in love with her. It was done and there was nothing he could do about it. Helplessly and hopelessly he fell in love with her. Jinh spoke no lies that day when he spoke of Kaoru as his woman, as battosai's woman. HIS. Is what Kaoru was, from that day on. It was because of what happened that day, in that place, that the riverside became his place, his temple for refuge.

This place was a monument that stood for the end of his troubled heart. All because of one snip of a girl, who everyone teased as the sweaty, ugly, raccoon girl, who couldn't cook. Kenshin laughed aloud at his last thought. She was everything he never imagined, but everything he needed. Now she needed him back, in more ways than a housekeeper and trusted friend. She needed her love to be returned just a freely as it had been given away to him. He knew this, and knew that it was far from on time.

Too long has she loved him behind her tears and fears. He knew it everytime she woke and thanked him for the breakfast he cooked. Everytime their eyes met, no matter how quickly they pulled their gazes apart he could still see the love and fear in her beautiful eyes. He knew of her loneliness as well, perhaps, in essence she had been much more lonely than he ever was.

Her childhood seemed to be a good one, with a loving father, that was later taken away. He could almost imagine what it would feel like to be completely secure and full of happiness, but then have it all taken from you in an instant. To have everything, then have nothing. His whole life was hard, that it was, but it was all he had ever known.

Never in his life had he felt completely secure, and happy, so he could never really know what it was like to have it ripped away in an instant, but Miss Kaoru knew of that place. So she did know...she has known for quite some time, that she has. For Kenshin, at that moment, everything he knew of Miss Kaoru and himself came together within his mind and for a moment he felt absolute peace. He exhaled loudly and smiled, at the gods or whoever would see him.

He thought of Tomoe, but didn't feel sad. Ah..Tomoe...I will always love you. _Thank you for ever loving me and watching over me. I love you_. He stood up and started to walk towards his home once again, as he had done countless times in the past. But this time, Kaoru, was standing right behind him the whole time it seems.

He was startled and taken by surprise for what seemed the first time in his whole life. How did I manage not to feel her presence? She didn't look angry this time though. She just looked thoughtful and smiled at him.

"Uhh..Miss Kaoru..I..umm... I should have told you where I was going. I am sorry." he stammered again, but was surprised to find Kaoru laughing.

"What is it? What is funny?" he questioned.

"Ha ha ..ha..Kenshin...if you think I came here to look for you...heha..ha...I would have to say that this may be the first time you would be wrong in that assumption...ha he..haha.." she was so tickled she couldn't make simple sentences. She was coming close to laughing really hard.

"Oro?" he said, finding her laughing contagious. "So why did you come here, Miss Kaoru?" he said.

"For the same reason as you, Kenshin. This truly is a great place to think about anything, but the main reason I came to this spot in particular was because.."

"It reminds you of the day you fell in love with me?" Kenshin interrupted.

"No, Kenshin, you are wrong again. I have been in love with you since the day you said you would stay with me. It reminds me of the day that I realized you loved me. That day I saw right through your defenses. It was a great day for me...that it was." she said, all laughter gone and seriousness taking its place.

Kenshin was dumbfounded. He couldn't make his mouth move to speak words, all he could think to do was reach his arms out and embrace Kaoru, much like he did before he left to Kyoto. Instead of fearing to return his embrace she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. She wanted to cry at the release. She didn't feel scared anymore. She felt safe and warm, like when she used to when her father was alive and things were peaceful and wonderful. She breathed for the first time in a long time with perfect release and with her breath she said his name.

"Kenshin...".

"Kenshin..."

_She speaks as though I am some sort of savior. Oh Kaoru, how can you love me?_ _The same way I love her, is how she loves me, that it is. Kenshin, you are an idiot_. He said to himself.

She felt even better when she hugged back. Her arms and hands were placed firmly against his back, and he had never felt so completely covered in all of his days. Like a warm blanket did her arms and loving embrace soothe away all of his doubts and fears. He felt as though he could melt right into her. Without loosening his grip he pulled his head back and as he did she looked up into his eyes, which were now yellow. Before Kaoru could comment, his lips came to hers with such a feather light touch; she had to lean into it to make sure he was truly kissing her. Then he deepened his kiss and took Kaoru utterly by surprise.

With such a small amount of skin touching Kenshin, it generated much more passion and love, than Kaoru had ever expected from a kiss. She heard herself moan lightly and felt Kenshin's kiss deepen even more. Her heart was throbbing and felt as though it could stop at any moment and she wouldn't have minded it one bit.

His tongue played gently at her lips, asking permission to enter. She granted him access and he tasted her sweetness. She felt herself shake and her knees go weak and she felt him tighten his hold on her falling body. At that moment she realized his heart was beating just as hard and fast as hers. Just before she felt she would faint, he released his hold on her lips and found her eyes with his.

"Kaoru, I love you...you honor me just by loving me the way you do." he said with earnest "I can't think of anything else but of the happiness you have given to me. I want to thank you just once more for...everything." Kaoru couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes this time. As they fell he kissed them away and before she could say anything he told her again without words just how much he loved her.

*****  
>Yahiko slid the dojo door open and quickly realized he was home alone. He looked around even more and found that the laundry hadn't been done, nor had the bathtub been used that day.<p>

_That is odd_, Yahiko thought. _Well, I am glad I brought some food from work to eat, since she isn't here to cook for me._ With that thought Yahiko stuck out his tongue. _Sure don't want to eat here all by myself. Feels weird._ He thought as he shivered, he for one did not like to eat alone. Well, they are obviously in town; I will just have to bring them here. He gathered his bag of food and began to walk out.

"YEAUHHHH..." Yahiko screamed outloud. He rubbed his nose and looked up at Sanosake with daggers for eyes.

"Hey! Why don't you ever knock?"

"Why don't you ever watch where you are going, LITTLE Yahiko?" Sano said for good measure, Yahiko had hit him in a rather ...sensitive place.

"Well, where are you going?" he asked

"I was going to find Kaoru and Kenshin." Yahiko said.

"What? They aren t here? That is weird." Sano said fumbling with the fish bone in his mouth.

"Guess we should go see where they are. Hey! Can I have some of that food?" Sana said reaching for Yahiko s bag.

"Of course..NOT...go catch a fish." Yahiko said while restraining his need to whack Sano on the head with a bokken.

"Alright...SORRY.. Guess I will then, miser." Sanosake said as he turned to leave.

"Aww, come on, HERE.. just eat with me, ok?" Yahiko said handing Sanosake a bit of food. Sanosake looked at the little bit Yahiko had given him and scoffed.

"Tell you what...get your fishing gear, guess we should "pay" for dinner tonight huh? What do you say?" he said as he nudged Yahiko and gave him back the snippet of food.

"SURE!" Yahiko said as he whirled around and ran for the storage room. _Sanosake wants to go fishing, with me?_ He gathered what he needed and bounded back out to meet Sanosake at the dojo gate. Together they walked to the riverbank, to that place where they knew they could catch the best fish.

******  
>Kenshin looked up to the sky and realized how late it was getting. Had the time truly gone so fast! It was already time for dinner, that it was, and Yahiko should be getting home by now. Kenshin looked at Kaoru sleeping in the nook of his arm and smiled. He took one of his own long hairs and tickled her nose until she sneezed and woke herself up. Kenshin laughed outloud while Kaoru stirred and rose to her elbows.<p>

"How long have we been sleeping?" Kaoru said as she straightened her ribbon. She felt as though she had slept for a whole night.

"Well, about three hours I believe, but I think it was you who did the sleeping. Been through quite a lot, haven't you?" he said as he helped her to sit on her knees getting grass stains on her yakata. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, not only that, but I also haven't been sleeping very well. Been up for many nights, debating with myself on how to tell you, that I love you." she smiled and reached out to him and he welcomed her with his arms spread wide. She fell into him and buried her face into the bend in his neck. He held her until his senses caught up to him, realizing that they had better get home. He gently released her and stood up; as he did he helped her stand as well.

"Lets go home, Kaoru." Kenshin said taking her by the crook of her arm.."Lets go home, my love" Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pursuing him for a kiss. He was only too happy to oblige.

"THAT IS THE WAY TO DO IT, KENSHIN!"

"IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Kaoru broke from Kenshin and muffled a squeal. Kenshin scanned the bank and saw that unmistakable white shirt.

"Oro?" Kenshin reached for Kaoru

"It is all right, Sano saw this coming...that he did...hehaha.." she just slapped her hands to her mouth and started to squeal again but inbetween Kenshin could hear her saying

"I am so embarrassed, SANO!" Her blush was so becoming of her. So ...cute.

Kenshin saw further down the bank at Yahiko rolling on the sand laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Sano was ...clapping? He walked up to Kenshin and bowed his head.

"Kenshin, you stand just a little taller than me tonight, but just a little. Good job." he rose and winked at Kaoru just as she was about to squeal again. Kenshin bursted into laughter, he couldn't help it. Embarrassed and very pleased was he, it was a very odd combination of emotion that tickled him to the bone. Soon, Kaoru and the others joined him, all laughing so hard their sides felt like they were splitting. They managed to make it home to the dojo, and celebrated with the fish Yahiko and Sano caught in the river.

The nights were getting colder, but it was perfect. The friends stayed gathered around the empty trays rubbing their full bellies relishing about the past. Sano could only thank the gods that Kaoru did not fix the fish tonight. He knew he would only stay a little bit longer before the adventure lured him to leave once again. He sighed in contentment, this was the place he could call home away from the adventures he had recently set himself out for.

"So, Sano, how long to you plan on staying with us?" Kaoru asked kindly as she picked up his cleaned plate.

"So anxious to get rid of me, huh, little missy?" Sanosake replied with mirth shining in his eyes. "I bet you just can t wait to get Kenshin alone with you, that is alright I understand." He chucked when he saw Kaoru blushing a lovely shade of red.

"Well, I sure as hell not going to leave until I get a wedding date from you two. I can t be wondering around the world just to miss my friends wedding, ya know." Kenshin sputtered on the sake he was sipping earlier.

"Ya, you guys, when is the wedding?" chimed Yahiko as he elbowed Sano, pointing at Kenshin s red face. Kaoru was just shaking her head keeping it as low as possible so no one could see her crimson cheeks. She liked but hated when attentions were focused on her. She couldn t believe that they had disheveled into her personal life, her love life for that matter. She was about to throw the plate in her hand back at Sano, but Kenshin s hands gently lie upon hers. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were intent but kind, smiling with love. Like a violet sunset.

"So, Miss Kaoru, would you like to come outside with me for a moment?" Kenshin politely waited for her answer, and directed his glare at Sano, who was grinning like the idiot he was.

"I... Of course, Kenshin." Kaoru blushed even more when he kept a tight hold on her hand and hoisted her up with him. Kenshin slid the door open and before they stepped out, Kaoru turned around and stuck her tongue at Sano, who in reply gave her the finger and chuckled. "Go get him, missy."

Kenshin walked to the far side of the main room of the dojo bringing Kaoru along side him and swooped her into a mighty hold. She felt dizzy just for a second and then she stared up into his eyes, they had become yellow again, she noted to her self. _I wonder what battle he is fighting now?_

"Kaoru, when I first met you, I never dreamed that I would have found a place to call my home so easily. Then came people who became my family through the bonds of friendship. I was just thinking about all of it, and it seems that we, together, somehow make the kindness in this world work for the better." Kenshin kissed her gently, and he felt her heart quicken.

"Go on, Kenshin..." Kaoru managed to say after she pulled away from him.

"Since you came into my life and restored my faith in humanity, my path of atonement has become easier, and my burden lessened considerably, that it most certainly has. It is all because of you. I love you, very much Kaoru." He tightened his grip around the small of her back and splayed his hand upward to mold to her upper back, pressing her even closer to him. She moaned slightly, pushing her face into the bend of his neck. She inhaled loudly and smelled his maleness, and it intoxicated her very being. A few red strands of his hair curled delicately around her chin. She stifled a giggle for it tickled her, sending shivers down her spine.

"I want to humbly ask for you to be my wife in three months time, I truly do not want to delay anymore what has been wrongfully set aside for a minute longer .Indeed I do not . Will you have me Kaoru, as your husband?" He looked down into her eyes, catching them in his gaze. New tears began to form on her lashes and he waited for what seemed to be like hours, until she finally spoke. Her words were broken and full of emotion.

"Kenshin, I will have to humbly accept your offer. So, ..Yes Kenshin I will be your wife." She smiled and jumped up into his embrace. He let her down and proceeded to kiss her with more vigor than he, himself, expected to.

Kaoru's body reacted much more to this kiss, than to his previous kisses. She ached for something, something only he could give to her. Kenshin kept his mind purely on his lips touching her. He felt for the first time in a long time his passions rise within. He wanted her so badly, right now. He knew it would be a long three months and smiled inwardly to himself.

Kaoru then suddenly pulled from his embrace and fiery kisses. She became frightened when she felt the hard evidence of his arousal. Making it a fact that he was, after all, still a man. She turned herself around and placed her hands upon the rails that lined the main rooms porch. She felt a tender hand upon her shoulder. Her fear was suddenly replaced with guilt; now she knew he was going to go on apologizing profusely for going to far to fast. Before he could even start she whirled on him and energetically kissed his cheek.

"Come on Kenshin, lets tell the others!" she grabbed for his hand and quickened her pace toward the doors.

"Oro?" Kenshin said as he felt the tug.

Kaoru slid opened the doors only to find Yahiko and Sanosake eagerly placing their ears where the door had been moments ago. Of course they came, tumbling out after losing their balance.

"Real smooth, Yahiko, you dumbass." Sano said.

"Who are you calling a DUMBASS?" Yahiko shrieked throwing a useless punch at Sano.

"Now, Now try to calm down you two, Kaoru has an announcement to make, that she does hehe." Kenshin looked lovingly toward her.

"What? You already knocked, little missy up?" Sano said only to receive a sharp blow from Kaoru on his head. He laughed despite the pain.

"NO! We are getting married in three months! Ya happy now Sano? There, you have a date set, you are set to go now and stop eating me out of house and HOME!" For good measure she whacked him again only this time harder.

"Damn! I am sorry. That hurt! Geeze little missy." Sano said rubbing his head frantically trying to rub the pain elsewhere.

"That is great, Kaoru! Now you might be a little nicer to me huh?" Yahiko said hopefully. She scowled at him but then started to smile,

"We'll see Yahiko." _He really is a great kid_. She thought. _Thanks to my help in his upbringing_.

Kenshin studied her from afar, he loved to just watch her talk, yell, and move. He loved her even at her worst. There was something a little off though; he felt that she was troubled somehow. It was a negative presence that he hadn t really felt from her before. Although, his first reaction was to blame himself, he doubted that it was anything he did that caused the sudden disruption in her ki. He loved that as well about her, he could almost read her like a book and she had shown to him that she could do the same to him. Just perfect. He did want to find out what troubled her, that he most certainly did. It just wouldn t do for her to be upset about anything right now. He promised himself he would find out and make everything better for her, for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Just as a note, I don t own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters in it. LOL, I just wanted to let you guys know now, that I do not know much about Japanese currency, so with my simple mind a Yen is one dollar. Information would be nice though.)

Chapter 2

Walking, and walking she didn t know where she would end up. Finally, under the dark sky she came to a very long rope bridge. There was a canyon underneath and she fought the urge to faint. Much like she always does when she came to one of these bridges.

The luminous clouds above garbled and moaned, foretelling a terrible storm. As scared as she was, she knew she HAD to cross this bridge.

*Face my fear* She grabbled one of the posts that held the ropes and peered over into the deep recess of the canyon. It was so deep that clouds could exist there. She felt her dizziness return and pushed away from the side; she took several steps back and caught her breath.

*I can't* The wind suddenly strengthened in force and blew the ribbon out of her hair. She reached for it but it fell slowly towards the bottom of the deep crevice that seemed to paralyze her very soul with fear.

Then suddenly dark arms appeared from behind her and wrapped securely around her chest, coming close to knocking the wind from her. She wanted to spin around and face her attacker but he held her to tightly, she could barely breath. Kaoru struggled but couldn t loosen his grip; she noticed that her body felt weak and small.

"Calm down, little one .." he said gruffly into her ear. She proceeded to look down and saw that her feet were bare and rather small, she had no shoes and her legs were short and not nearly as muscular as they were supposed to be. Then she felt the bridge sway dangerously to the side and the man's grip on her loosened and she fell plummeting to the canyon floor.

Kaoru jumped awake, her arms sprawled beside her as though she had caught herself. She felt sweat drip from her brow. She shivered violently for she had shaken the covers from her body from her thrashing.

*That dream again* Every time she awoke from it, the dream always slipped from her mind, forgetting it. She only remembered the feeling that she was falling.

It was morning already, the light blue tinge that told her it was very early. It was good for her, she didn t mind. She always felt pretty refreshed when she saw this kind of morning light. The air held a light sent of laundry and earth. *Kenshin is already doing laundry?* Her suspensions were confirmed after she donned her robe and slid opened the door of her room. Kenshin was carrying the bundle of dirty clothes and sat in front of the washing tub.

"Good morning, Kenshin." she said smiling as she swiped her hair behind her shoulders. He turned to her and smiled. Kaoru felt the butterflies within her stomach awaken as well. She was going to married to him in two more weeks!

"Good morning to you too, Kaoru. You are up much earlier than usual." He noted as he opened the bundle he carried. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes very well."

"Well, except for those bad dreams, I would imagine." he smiled knowingly at her. He had heard her restlessly moving around in her room as the night progressed. He had lay down next to her and held her until the dream passed hoping that she would say something to clue him to what she was dreaming about, but he found that she was a quiet sleeper, even in the midst of her nightmares. He had wanted to hold her more, but realized that she was going to wake up. Without a moments hesitation he left without a sound.

"I wish I could remember what I dreamed but I can't." she said as she stiffened. *Can't slip anything past him can I?*

"So, why are you doing laundry so early. Huh, Kenshin?" She smiled as she saw him stiffen as well.

"I uh figured that they would be dried by the time we had dinner and I wouldn t have to worry about them later." It wasn t a lie really, he should have been doing laundry first then cook breakfast, and it just seemed to make more sense, suddenly. He watched her as she walked to his side and knelt before him, her face just inches away from his.

"I love you, Kenshin." she kissed his cheek, then his mouth.

"I love you too, Kaoru." The words felt wonderful to be able to say it out loud now. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him; she had almost crawled into his lap. He was so warm and his scent wrapped her mind with a calmness. Minutes past and it seemed that Kenshin wasn t going to push her away so he could start washing. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Time stopped.

Yahiko rounded the corner and entered the kitchen but no one was there. "Kenshin! Kaoru!" He started to shout as he made a round through the dojo. He inched closer to Kaoru s room and found the two bound in a tight embrace in front of the laundry tub. He coughed, loudly. They looked in his direction and acknowledged his presence then slowly pulled apart, sighing as they did so. Kenshin realized that if Yahiko was up, then a lot more time must have passed than he thought. *He must be hungry* Kenshin stood and apologized.

"Don t worry about it, Kenshin. It is nothing, really. I am family, remember?" Yahiko smiled then turned to Kaoru.

"Alright, Yahiko, we will begin after breakfast." Kaoru returned to her room to change into her training clothes.

"Guess I will prepare breakfast." Kenshin said as he headed to the kitchen, Yahiko followed close behind. "I might as well help, so I can hurry up and get on with my practice."

"That would be great, would you like to fetch the wood then?" Kenshin said

"Sure." Yahiko bounded away, happily.

"NO, NO! Yahiko, you re just not listening! You keep wanting to do what YOU want to do and it is wrong." Kaoru was losing her patience.

They had been working on the same maneuver all morning and soon Yahiko had to leave to help at the Akabeko.

"Like this Yahiko, watch me carefully." she repeated the move for the hundredth time that day. Yahiko stood behind her and mimicked her every move, he didn t really know what she had meant by doing it wrong. It felt better the way he did it, but he kept trying her way anyway. She turned on him and with her eyes told him to show her again. Yahiko went through the movement hoping that he would get it right. Her eyes squinted as she watched him, scrutinizing ever move he made and she found that, once again he stepped with the wrong foot.

"Alright, you really leave me no choice but to show exactly why it is wrong." She walked to his front and held her bokken up in a fighting stance.

"Ok, Yahiko, I want you to come at me with that attack, do it your way." Yahiko came quickly and thrust with his bokken, but Kaoru moved quickly out of the way and blocked his attack. She pushed her bokken toward him and just as she predicted he stumbled away and lost his balance. She lunged at him and before he could block her bokken it hit his side in a swift motion that sent him sprawling away landing on his back with a thud.

"You must maintain, balance, always. Once you lose it, the fight could easily go to your opponent s advantage. But with this maneuver, the balance you seek is much harder to find. But when you do, you will be in control of the entire fight from that point on. Yahiko, very good, we will continue tomorrow." She smiled and helped him up to his feet. Yahiko just looked at her in awe like he always did when she managed to knock him on his back. She always had something new to teach, everyday.

*Does the Kasheem have an end?* Yahiko thought to himself. He hoped that it went on for as long as he lived.

"Well, I am off, see you guys later." he waved and left them smiling. He felt refreshed today just like everyday he did with Kaoru s training. He couldn t wait to see Tsubame.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the town streets with their shoulders almost touching. They just felt that they couldn't get close enough. The tension was enough to unhinge anyone. Lately, Kaoru was able to afford a few niceties ever since her dojo business began to pick up again. Unfortunately, most of her present pupils were young children, but she supposed that it was the best way to start.

Sometimes she felt like she was babysitting for their parents but when push came to shove, money was indeed needed, no matter how she received it. After her class today she jumped into her kimono and dragged Kenshin to town with her. She wanted to see what kind of fabric he would like to see her in.

Like most women she had a plan to get inside his head. Would it work? Only time would tell. She slowly but surely led him to the fabric stand and pointed to the different colors and styles. She watched his face intently seeing his emotions pass through his eyes. Every fabric she had pointed to so far pleased him. He let her know by smiling nodding and touching the fabric tenderly. She wanted to scream at him and ask him what he liked the most out of all of them. Almost as though he was on cue, Kenshin lifted a patterned fabric and examined it himself. It was jade green and covered with ornate blue flowers. The flowers she noticed were the color of her eyes. He looked meaningfully at her and put the fabric to her face, trying to match the eyes.

"I really think this would look wonderful on you, Kaoru. That I do." he loved the idea of adorning her with beautiful silks and cloths. "How much?" he asked the tender. "75 yen." Kaoru s hopes were dashed, that was too much! Kenshin just handed the man all the money in his moneybag and told him to have a good day.

Kaoru was too dumbfounded to speak. Kenshin handed her the fabric and kissed her temple.

"To see that on you would be priceless." He murmured in her ear. "I actually got the better end of the bargain." He smiled at her and started to walk home. Suddenly, someone bumped into Kaoru, hard. Because she was in her wooden shoes she almost fell, in attempt to gain her balance she dropped her silk.

Kenshin had managed to catch both of them before they hit the ground. His head snapped to the side and he scanned for the man who had managed to almost knock the wind from Kaoru. He finally found him sitting on the ground trying to get up.

"Oh pardon me, I am sorry. I just wasn't paying attention. I wasn t watching where I was going. Are any of you hurt?" He said apologizing profusely. He was tall and dark; he had the look of a savage nature. His hair was brown and his eyes a most startling blue.

"All is well, no harm done. No need to worry Mr. ." Kenshin said, waiting for his name.

"They call me, Jupei. I am so sorry about that."

"No need to worry, Jupei." Kenshin said again sincerely. Kaoru was still bent over her dress, straightening the folds, barely hearing Kenshin and the man speak. She stayed behind him and straightened to stand and then she saw the man who had run into her. She suddenly sucked in her breath and covered her mouth with her hand. Kenshin turned and saw her face go pale right before his eyes.

One moment she was a red faced and upset, but now, she had gone pale and had a look of absolute terror in her eyes. Kenshin politely said goodbye to the man and rushed to Kaoru's side and ushered her away from the crowd. He brought her to the first private place he could find and set her against the wall for support. By now her face was covered in sweat.

"Kaoru? What is it? What is wrong?" Kenshin stilled her shaking head in his hand making her look at him. Her eyes were almost dancing in a dreamlike way that concerned Kenshin even more. Like she was sleeping but with her eyes wide open. Then she fainted.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin gathered her into his arms and ran as fast as he could to Dr. Gensai's. Kaoru couldn t believe it after all these years she could remember. All it took was a scar on a mans ear to bring them all rushing back. The moment she saw him, that man, her vision seemed to darken, but she could still see very clearly. She could almost feel the blood splash on her cheek and drip from her hands. Why did she have to remember this NOW!

She could see it all being played back to her, clear as day. Every moment came to life. Her father died, she was completely alone. She just wanted to grieve away from everyone. So, she walked and walked in the rain, and thunder. She came to the rope bridge that crossed the canyon ridge. She heard echoes of her father s voice "You must face your fears." A memory within a memory of her father laughing with his peers, telling them that his brave little daughter would one day cross the bridge by herself. He knew she could do it and that she would one day.

She took a step forward, even though she felt like fainting. Then she turned sensing someone s presence. It was a man, tall but young. He rushed at her and she froze in fear for the bridge began to rock dangerously as he ran towards her. He grabbed her and lifted her in a tight hold and brought her back to the other side. The moment she realized she was off the bridge she snapped to life and in a frenzy began to fight him.

Clawing at his face, she felt his skin beneath her fingernails. She knew she was hurting him, but he wouldn t let her go. He slammed her down to the ground. On her way down she freed her hand and grabbed on to the long ornate earring that dangled from his ear and ripped it away. Blood gushed from his wound and onto her face and hands as she struggled to use his neck as a pressure point.

She grabbed his Adams apple and squeezed with all she could, but it was no good. He thrust his knee between her legs and hit her pubic bone with such force it jarred her teeth. She felt him push his hard member against her thighs. *Oh NO!* She tried to bit anything she could get her teeth on and caught the skin below the collarbone.

"Little bitch!" he yelled as grabbed for her hands and placed them against the ground above her head. She was now completely pinned and all she could do was scream. He quickly attempted to shut her up and struck her sharply on the jaw but in doing so he released the grip he had on her hands and she slid one out to gouge at his eyes.

This time it hurt him. He bellowed and grabbed at her face, his move freed her arms and she thrust upward towards his nose. She winced as she heard the bones crack in his nose. He yelled in pain once again and then threw a mighty punch, she tried in vain to block it but he was so much bigger than she was. She was just a thirteen-year-old girl with no real muscles. She felt the pain for a second and then her senses left her. She tried to fight it all the way down in to the deep darkness.

*Father* was her last thought.

*Father*

"Father!" she said reaching out as she sat up abruptly. Kenshin tenderly grabbed her hand but she slipped it from his hold as though his hand was a pit viper. He reached for it again and this time didn t let her shake loose.

"Kaoru!" he said sharply. Kaoru s eyes finally seemed to come out of the dream state he had seen earlier. She focused on him and saw the worry etched on his face. She hated that look more than anything. "What happened, Kenshin? We are at Dr. Gensai's." Kaoru felt sick, she had to tell him, but how?

"You fainted, for no reason it seems. Dr. Gensai couldn t find any reason why you did. What happened Kaoru?" Kenshin saw her ring the covers with her hands, her knuckles turned white.

"Kenshin, can we just go home. I will tell you then. Please?" She looked in to his eyes pleading with him.

"Alright, Kaoru. Do you think you can stand?" He said as she grabbed his hand for support.

"Yes, I am fine, just take me home." Kaoru wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at the gods for letting her remember. Kenshin helped to straighten her wrinkled kimono. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He was angry. He just wanted to KNOW. But he would have to wait. *Kaoru please tell me, I will make it better if I can* they said their goodbyes and left Dr. Gensai and the girls.

They came to the dojo and realized that Yahiko was home. Kenshin cursed inwardly to himself, now he would have to wait longer to hear what Kaoru had to say. He supposed that the Akabeko wasn t too busy today. He was thankful that Yahiko had an easy day, but still, he needed to hear Kaoru s secret. He had placed his arm protectively around her when they had almost reached the dojo and now his arm ushered her to her room.

"Get some rest while I prepare dinner, we will talk later." She nodded gratefully. She didn t know if she was quite ready to spill her heart out just yet.

"Thank you Kenshin." he leaned in and placed a kiss her on the cheek. She murmured and endearment then turned to lie down. Kenshin slid the door shut. She remembered that she had to get out of her good kimono or it would be ruined by the end of the day. She undressed and placed her sleeping robe against her skin. She pulled out her futon and gingerly fell upon it as she pulled the covers to her shoulders. Amidst all that had happened she feel to sleep instantly.

Yahiko proudly held the bag of food in front of Kenshin. "I brought home the bacon! Nice.. Huh?" Yahiko gave the bag to Kenshin.

"Tae said I had been working so hard and that she thought you guys would enjoy a free meal." Yahiko looked positively proud of himself.

"Very good, Ah at least I don t have to cook. Umm could you set it up while I get Kaoru?" Kenshin was almost out of the door before he finished.

"Sure!"

She felt someone holding her tight again but she didn t feel afraid. She woke up slowly to Kenshin s scent and smiled at him through sleepy eyes. Then she remembered everything and the smile faded slightly.

"Dinner is done already?" Kaoru said.

"Yes, Yahiko is becoming quite the provider, that he is." Kenshin gave her his hand again and helped her out of the futon. In the process, the front opened wide and allowed Kenshin full view of her breast. *Oh my* He thought as he fought his reaction. He looked away the best he could; he knew his ears would be red. *Oh gods not at a time like this!*

Kaoru couldn t sleep. She had lain awake in bed for the past two hours just thinking of the horrible things her memory had produced. She couldn t stand it anymore. She also hadn t told Kenshin anything though she said she would. She had to tell him. He had a right to know. But she had expressed her extreme tiredness and Kenshin told her to sleep. Even though he was anxious to know he would still wait for her to find the right time. She smiled.

It was the past. Yes, it was horrible, but she had still lived on. She was all right with it, but now she had a new fear. Was she truly as innocent as Kenshin thought she was? Would he still love her even though she had been taken, used? How would she tell him, how would he take it? She became frustrated and threw the covers off in a huff.

She suddenly felt dirty with guilt. She filled the tub with clean water and poked the fire on the outside of the bathhouse.

*Ah so wonderfully warm* She dipped further in the tub and ignored the fear rising in her heart.

*Will he still want me? Oh Kenshin, will you still want me?* She dipped further down until her head was under the water. She stayed there as long as she dared then rose out to breathe in rapid huffs. She started at the candlelight and remembered a time when she asked her father if she could think it to dance. He told her that she could do anything she wanted to. She stared and stared but nothing happened.

Laid back down and watched the candle light play dark shadows across the ceiling then it happened, the candle flickered violently. She sat up and stifled a cry.

"Kenshin!" she crossed her arms and hunched into the water as far as she could. Even in the gentle candlelight she could see the yellow glimmer in his eyes.

"Kaoru, you know I am not a selfish man, but I must know, now. What is it that wounds you? What is it? You must tell me." Kenshin walked closer and she saw that he still had his sleeping robe on. He stopped and sat against the wall next to her.

"We are not leaving until I have heard everything." One look in his face told her that he was serious. Kaoru took in a deep breath and asked the gods, her father for help.

"Kenshin, I fainted because I remembered that I had been raped when I was thirteen years old. It was my fault, I shouldn t have wondered off. I I am not a virgin it was taken away from me. I had no way of stopping him ..I.." Kaoru spoke quickly as though her words caused actual physical pain. Kenshin could almost hear the tension humming in the room, but it was just Kaoru s ki. It had made him completely still. It happened so long ago it seemed. Six years a man can travel far, far away.

Then he heard her say, "Do you still want me, even though I am stained?"

"Oh, Kaoru, how can you be so stupid?" he lunged forward and pulled Kaoru up into his embrace. He knew all to well that she was naked but he didn t care about that at the moment. He knew no other way to express what he was feeling.

He felt frustrated tears slip from his eyes. She had been through so much! He pulled her even closer as though it were possible. She could scarcely breath but she didn t care. He wanted her! No, he NEEDED her! She pulled her arms around him and cried with him.

Not in million years did Kaoru think that she would be in a tub, naked, with another man. Kenshin had pulled a towlette around his waist and got into the water with Kaoru. Holding her from behind.

"If you can Kaoru, I would like for you to tell me everything. What made you remember?" he absentmindedly stroked her upper arm.

"Remember the man that had bumped into us.?"

"Jupei, I think his name was." Kenshin said as he remembered the man.

"Did you just say, Jupei, his name was Jupei?" Kaoru said as alarm rang through her once again.

*Jupei, the son of my father s most trusted friend?*

"Oh No, oh god!" she stood and quickly donned her bathrobe as more memories flooded her mind. She fought the need to faint once again, only this time anger flared in her blue eyes. "Kenshin, I know who killed my father!"

AN: They did not have sex, Kenshin has a little more respect than that, even though he is a man :P He just knew that Kaoru needed to be held. Aww soo sweet!  
>PEACE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Warning: Contains very descriptive sexual implications. (Graphic description of pre-sex/ foreplay, yeah baby lol) Geeze, how do warn about sexual stuff seriously, I suck at it.

Chapter 3

"Kaoru, was Jupei the one who who attacked you?" Kenshin seemed only focused on one thing at the moment. When Kaoru nodded, Kenshin came to life. The yellow within his usual violet, gentle eyes finally covered the entirety of his irises. He rose out of the tub, reaching for his robe and wrapped it securely around his body and tied the synch with a jerk. He walked to Kaoru and gently took her by the shoulders. Looked deep into her angry eyes.

"Kaoru, are you absolutely sure it was him?"

"Yes. I am sure of it." She said resolutely, all the while nodding her head aggressively.

"How? Why didn t you recognize him immediately?" Kenshin wanted to be absolutely sure.

"I hardly got a good look at him the first time, but I know now, just the name is all that I needed. Even though he has changed considerably it seems that he still can't get rid of the strong resemblance to his father. When he had attacked me that was one of my first thoughts. For almost a moment I could have sworn it was a younger version of of Kobishio. Oh Kenshin, that rich bastard had my father killed; I just didn t understand anything until now. He killed him. He used a gun." Kaoru could almost hear Kenshin's thoughts and knew what he had wanted to do to Jupei.

She did not want revenge, not for Jupei, but for Kobioshi she wanted ... what did she want? He had gotten away with it! He was still living in wealth while she had scrimp for every little luxury her entire life and completely alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kenshin turning to leave.

"Kenshin where are you going?" she said as she followed him.

"I am getting dressed, perhaps you should stay here. Send a message to Saito. Tell him that I have need of him or someone who has nothing to do with this Kobishio. It seems that he has henchmen in the high ranks. If he is wealthy I wouldn 'doubt it." Kenshin made it to his room with Kaoru tailing closely behind.

Where are you going?" she asked again.

"To find Jupei. First, I would like for you to tell me more, that I would." Kenshin seemed to be calming himself slightly. He lifted his clothes and looked at Kaoru in an embarrassed manner.

"I would like to talk as soon as I am dressed." he smiled, his gentle nature returning slowly. "I will be in the dojo shortly."

"Alright, Kenshin."

Before Kenshin walked into the dojo he could smell warm tea. He smiled despite what was happening. He slid the door open and saw Kaoru lighting an extra lantern. She had changed as well; she had on her practice gi. She saw him look suspiciously at her clothes.

"I thought I asked you to stay here, love." It was more of a demand than a statement.

"Don t worry Kenshin I was planning to. This talk may take until morning. I just wanted to be ready for Yahiko, for when he wakes up." she smiled then handed him a cup of tea. It was probably the only thing that she couldn t make taste bad. He sat across from her and readied himself for the long hours ahead. Kaoru sat down, but as close as she could to him.

"I am ready, love." Kenshin said laying a hand up on hers. Kaoru felt amazingly better at that instant. She just knew that everything would be all right.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. My father was in the midst of the Revolution. He himself was a warrior. It was no secret that he had killed in his past. He had met my mother and when he found out that I was going to be born he decided to leave the chaos behind him and start a life that my mother and I could live in."

" Much like you."

"He still practiced his martial arts but in the process of finding a new life, he adopted his very own fighting style. The Kasheem style, the sword that protects. He already had the reputation of being a great fighter, but when people heard this new idea they were touched and flocked here to learn a more passive way of martial arts."

"My father was a quiet hero of the Mejii era. My mother gave me life but shortly afterward, died. Father was heartbroken but found his refuge in the Kasheem style he created. As I grew he taught it to me, even though I was not a boy. Then one day when I was still young, only six years old, a new student appeared. His name was Kobishio. He was an odd student, for he was rather old. He was a few years under father. Before father let him train he found out that during the war Kobishio's brother had been killed right before his eyes. During this revelation, Kobishio told my father that he knew it was he who had slain his brother."

"My father, of course apologized for any unhappiness that the he and the war had caused him. That day my proud father bowed in front of Kobishio and pleaded for forgiveness and a chance to atone. Kobishio agreed only if father granted him knowledge of the Kasheem style. Father of course was elated that he could right in some small way the murder of Kobishio s brother."

"As the years passed my father and I learned very little about him. He had mentioned that he had a son, Jupei, a crippled child who was sent to a special place where the bent usually were taken. We had learned that he was becoming a wealthy merchant but unfortunately he was becoming wealthy through less than legal means."

"Father learned of this and grew furious. He confronted him about it but Kobishio threw fathers need for atonement into his face. Afterward, I had noticed the tension between them. I was twelve at the time. I had asked father what it was that caused them to glare at each other. He told me everything but in the same sentence he told me that it was important to never give up especially on someone else who may be very lost."

"He told me not to worry, that everything would be fine. I believed him. The tension seemed to lessen and they had begun a new friendship. Things went well for a year. Until, there was a murder within this peaceful village. A gun wound had killed the victim. Guns had just recently been introduced from the west so the only ones who had them were the merchants who had traded with the westerners. Father wanted to take the matter into his own hand and followed clues left by the victim and they pointed exactly where he predicted."

"Kobishio " Kenshin finally had responded.

"Father also had found out that Kobishio had recently bought a gun. He went to expel him from Kasheem for good. Atonement or no atonement, he would not do business with someone as twisted as he was. Kobishio must have somehow convinced father that he hadn't shot anyone, that he had bought the gun to protect himself with. He claimed that he was being hunted and that he feared for his life and feared for the life of his many employees. My father didn't totally believe him and still expelled him. He told him that he would find his attacker and that that would be his atonement. Kobishio agreed."

"When father came home that day he looked so tired to weary that he couldn t stand. I had just turned thirteen. He told me of his recent mission, that it involved danger but he had to do it. I told him that I understood. I was so proud of him. The sword that protects. Only a few days passed and father had a new lead. Before he left he told me he loved me. And that was all he needed to say to me. I asked him why he looked so sad and he told me that he was afraid. That is the last day I saw my father alive."

"They found him at Kobishio's estate with a single gun wound to his heart. They saw separate tracks running from the scene and Kobishio's story seemed even more infallible. Soon afterward I was caught in the middle of my grief and everything was clouded in my mind. Nothing of what happened made any sense to me. All I knew was that my father had died protecting Kobishio. That is what Kobishio told them."

"Don t you see? It all makes sense now. Jupei was never a cripple, he was just waiting until his father called him into action, and so Kobishio had this plan in mind from the very beginning. His son was the lasting part of his plan, and he must have sent him to attack me like that. To deface everything that was involved with my father. Even me. He only wanted revenge and to hide from the justice that my father represented." Kaoru breathed deeply and wiped away the tears that had gathered on her eyes. She regarded Kenshin with angry fire in her eyes once again. How could she find honor in the images of revenge that littered her mind? She finally broke down as tears sprung from her eyes and she strangled sobs. She fell into Kenshin's arms and cried into his shoulder.

*Kobishio will pay dearly for every tear that Kaoru has shed, that he most certainly will! *

Kenshin embraced Kaoru strongly and felt her sobs subside. In light of everything there were things he still needed to discern. He tenderly lifted her head and brushed her hair aside and kissed her tears.

"Kaoru, I know my next question will be hard for you to answer but I need for you to tell me what happened, everything you can remember about your attack. I do not want to run into this without hearing everything. I also do not want to delay this any longer. The longer we dally in this event, the longer we will have to wait until we are married." he felt his heart lift a little when he saw Kaoru smile at the word marriage. He saw her strengthen her resolve right before he eyes.

"When I was attacked, I fought him with everything I knew. He was so strong. I was so weak. But I did manage to make him cry out in pain a couple of times. I ripped out his earring and scratched at his eyes and broke his nose, but he still dealt me a hard blow to the head. After that I was unconscious for what seemed the rest of the day. It was mid-afternoon when I was attacked and when I finally came to, the sun was setting. I wasn t next to the bridge where I had landed but in the brush and woods near it. My kimono was opened and pushed up to my waist. I thought I was naked at first but I realized my kimono was still tied. I hurt everywhere. I managed to get up and fix my kimono. Only then did I realize I was on the other side of the bridge. He had carried me across that bridge." Kaoru laughed in spite of herself. She seemed more upset that she had to cross that damn bridge to get back home.

"I made it home by some miracle, but I have hated bridges ever since then. I sometimes do not know how I was able to cross the small ones in town." she looked to the paper windows and realized that the sun was coming up soon. Kenshin saw the change in the light as well, and knew he had to get his plan moving. He held Kaoru a little longer and reluctantly moved her away and stood.

"Yahiko will be up soon. I will leave it to you to explain to him my absence and to update him on the latest news. I have to write a message to Saito using the secret language of the Shinsengumi. I will send off the message on my way into town. I want you to stay here. As far as I know you are not in any danger yet. So don t worry, but be alert. Where is Kobishio s estate?" Kenshin stood and was walking back to his room. Kaoru explained the directions as he hoisted his sword onto his hip.

He walked up to her once again and took her into his arms. He kissed her aggressively. She responded in kind pulling Kenshin closer to her with her hand behind his neck. They released the kiss and gasped for air. Emotions of all kinds were running through their bodies and their souls. Kaoru s knees had weakened and she slumped against Kenshin s body as he held her. He caught her lips once again and tenderly pushed his tongue inside. He couldn t get enough of the taste of her, the smell of their saliva mixed was heeding. His mind spinning out of control and all logic was slowly leaving him. Only his emotions led him now, his feelings of a painful need of release.

Kaoru felt dizzy but not scared. Her skin screamed for caress, and her pounding heart did nothing to ease her breathlessness. She felt herself melting into Kenshin, being pulled to be a part of him. To be completely his. She felt his arousal through the fog of her strained state. She didn't move away, she pulled herself closer. Her daringness surprised even her. She wanted everything from Kenshin that he had to offer as a man.

She wanted to please him and have him take everything from her as well. She wanted him; she wanted him to take her. In her mind she could almost hear herself laughing with delight. She was freed. Flying almost. Just being in his arms like this was enough, but she wanted more. She laughed to herself again, *Selfish girl!* She felt him press harder into her, like he wanted more as well.

The excitement!

She pulled from his kiss to breathe again and lightly pressed kisses into his neck and he traced her ear with his tongue. She sucked in her breath relishing the new sensation Kenshin was showing her. Three months! He had no idea how he had waited so long. Gods! He kept a tight hold on her and inched one of his hands toward one of her breast. He wanted so much to touch their warmness. He caught her lips once again and with his hand he inched ever so much closer.

*Please don t stop! Keep going, they ache to be touched.* she felt his hand sliding slowly underneath her arm, tortuously slow, like he was somewhat unsure. The bottom of his palm finally touched the gentle swell.

" ah " she broke the kiss and breathed in one syllable the result of Kenshin s tender attentions.

That was all he needed to hear. He became completely undone. He moved his hand to the opening in Kaoru s gi. Slid it gently inside over her shoulder and pushed the fabric away to expose Kaoru s collarbone. By this time his swooned lover had gone completely lax. Her legs no longer supported her and he lowered the both of them to the floor. Both kneeling he pushed the clothes further back and kissed the skin below her ear, then her neck then the bend in her neck. He went lower still. He smiled when he heard mewling sounds escaping Kaoru s lips. Kaoru had long before closed her eyes. She couldn t muster enough energy to open them.

She soared higher and higher and plummeted down only to be whisked up again. She arched her back, making her breast fall from the confines of the clothing. She heard Kenshin s sharp intake of air. Had she managed to surprise him too? She opened her eyes and saw Kenshin feral eyes directed at her, the yellow in his eyes showing themselves once again. He lowered his head, intent on lavishing his attentions on the soft globes.

Kaoru placed her hand behind his head and pulled him closer, becoming impatient. Suddenly, Kenshin s head snapped up. *Yahiko is up!* He had heard the soft creak of Yahiko s door opening and shutting. His logic returned, slamming his mind back into reality. He remembered in a flash of the worries and duties he was presented with. Even the sight Kaoru s naked upper torso could not distract him. His eyes traveled from her breast to her face, her beautiful eyes regarding him with confusion.

"Kaoru Yahiko is up." he tried to pull her clothes back over her shoulders. She resisted strongly pushing his hands away.

"Let him see!" she said with desperation. She was so close! Why did he have to stop now? She pulled him by the back of his head to bring him closer to her lips. Much to her dismay he lifted his hand and gently took her wrists strongly pulled them away.

"Kaoru " he began, "...I know exactly what you are feeling, but I would much rather hold you through the night and wake up by your side, than to have just a moments pleasure, that I would." He finished the statement and successfully pulled her clothes over her tempting nakedness. Kaoru looked as though she had just lost a fight. Her eyes displayed embarrassment.

She slowly came to her feet and retied her gi. She flattened out the wrinkles and saw Kenshin rising to his feet as well. She opened her mouth to apologize but Kenshin place a finger gently on her lips.

"Completely natural, for a moment I lost myself as well, but I am not sorry about it at all, that I am not." he smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I must go now, but I will return, you need not fear of that. Good morning, my love." with those words he left, the sunlight was just beginning to shine within the dojo. Kaoru fought down the horrible feeling she got every time he would leave. She left to the training dojo and waited for Yahiko to come. She looked down at the used teapots and cups, and then gathered them into her arms. *You better come back!* She left the dojo and headed to the kitchen with the cups and pots tinkling a kind tune.

"He what!" Yahiko yelled in disbelief. Kenshin intentionally sent for Saito! That just didn t compute in the little guys brain. *I thought they are enemies again*

"Yahiko, don t be so pessimistic!" Kaoru said choking the rise of her own panic.

"What! Kaoru are you telling me to calm down? I am calm, just worried. I was just worried about how you are taking this. What time did Kenshin say he was coming back?" Yahiko looked as though he would start crying any moment now. He fought the tears hard. He just felt so powerless again. Like a little kid.

LITTLE.

He walked to the bokken holder and picked out his favorite bokken. Just having it in his hand made him feel better. It had taken Kaoru all day to tell him what had happened. It was almost getting dark.

"If he is not back by midnight I am going to go get him myself!"

"Don t be stupid, you have to stay here with me. Don t you trust Kenshin?" Kaoru was restating the antidote to her own fears when she had said it out loud. When Yahiko heard that the fight and resolve left him.

"You are right " Yahiko could only imagine what it would be like if everyone lost faith in him. He suddenly felt sorry for Kenshin, for all the times he went up against the impossible . He lifted his bokken and swung it swiftly to the side.

"Come on Kaoru lets go to the dojo and practice again. Ok?" He turned to do just that. When they had got here all they really felt like doing was their breathing exercises so they could calm their frazzled nerves. Kaoru was in mid breath when she heard the gate latch open. Then she heard muffled cries just outside the dojo. She raced to pick up her bokken then she ran to the front of Yahiko, to protect him.

The dojo doors didn t slide but burst inward as a body was hurled through them. It landed with a thud then a groan soon followed. Kenshin walked in after the body and grabbed the crumpled mass and placed his arms around the neck. He hoisted the man s head up and put his knee to the man's back.

"Do you see her, Jupei? You will tell her everything you know, and then you will answer all of her questions. Do you understand?" Kenshin loosened the hold on the man just so he could nod.

"Good."

AN: Gosh, I wonder what comes next? . Just kidding, it is all planned out! Keep reading you won t regret it!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Whew! This is certainly a long chapter! Hope you enjoy! No sex, that comes later, : ) Just gritty violence tee hee

Chapter 4

"Kenshin what are you doing?" After Kaoru had managed to calm her racing heart she looked to Jupei, who was struggling to breathe. Kenshin hadn't really hurt him yet, she noted, he was just holding him in place.

"Why did you bring HIM here?"

"I believe he is a witness to your father's murder. The extra set of footprints if you will AND he was trying to leave town again. I believe he had recognized you and tried to flee. Not a wise move, Jupei." Kenshin roughly explained.

"I can tell if your lying so now that you know, you may start. Tell her everything you know about the death of her father." With that Kenshin released him and let him gasp for air.

"If you try to escape you will have admitted your guilt. Yahiko, stand outside and watch." Kenshin kept a close eye on Jupei and let him kneel and prepare himself to talk.

"But Kenshin I want to hear too." Yahiko stated softly.

"No, wait outside. I do not want your innocent ears to hear of this evil. Just go if you will and try me no further." Yahiko was taken aback. He had seen Kenshin angry before and had even seen him in the glory of Battosai but something about this Kenshin made Yahiko do exactly as he was told to do. Kenshin had spoken to him like a father would to his son.

"Yes . Kenshin." Yahiko had to stop himself from calling Kenshin sir . He walked out and took his place within the shadows of the trees. With Yahiko gone, Jupei looked at Kenshin as if asking if it was all right to start speaking. Kenshin granted him the permission to speak with the nod of his head. Jupei let his chin rest on his chest. He couldn t bear to face Kaoru, so he kept his head bowed respectively.

"Kobishio, my father, had planned revenge for your father for years. He had made me a part of his plan without my knowledge. The actual murder of your father took place much later than it had been planned. I believe your father's sincerity alleviated my father's lust for revenge. However, my father took an instant distrust when your father expelled him. So he murdered him." Another drop of sweat slid off of Jupei s brow.

"So what happened that night?" Kenshin had said after a few moments silence. He looked at Kaoru and saw that she was to stunned to speak and ask her questions.

"That night your father had followed me. He was snared in my father's trap it seemed. He thought I was Kobishio's threat the whole time. He never knew that I was that crippled son he always talked about. It made me almost non-existent. A perfect hit man for my father."

"My father had me sneaking to the front of his house and your father, as expected, was there to meet me and protect my father from harm. Your father fought with me but was distracted when he saw my father walk out from behind. He yelled for him to stay away but froze when I pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. It seemed that much time went by in that moment. I didn't, I couldn t kill him, I hesitated and your father lunged ahead and knocked the gun from my grasp with such speed I could hardly see him."

"It had landed near my father and he lifted it up and pointed it at me. Your father told him not to kill me. My father leveled the gun with your father's heart and fired. Just once. It was perfect aim and your father died quickly afterwards. My father knew that the police had heard the shot and were coming shortly. He threw the gun at me and told me to go back to Kyoto and that he would send for me again soon. And I ran and waited for him to send for me." Jupei swallowed stiffly. He knew it would be a bit hard to believe that he didn t kill Kamiya-san but it was true. Every word. He hoped that the red haired man truly could see if someone was bluffing or being truthful. The back of his neck was getting sore and he was dying to loosen the tension.

"So Kobishio sent for you again, to attack Miss Kaoru, didn t he?" Kenshin was having a hard time fighting back the images of spilling this mans blood. Jupei had hoped to avoid this very subject but knew that he couldn t.

"Yes, I was sent for again, two months later. My father had sent his men to watch you and was told that you were healing from your grief. But he wanted more from his revenge and targeted you. When I had arrived home my father was still furious for hesitating the first time that he beat me within an inch of my life. He allowed me time to heal and then sent me to watch you. You always went to the rope bridge at noon, no matter what the weather was."

"He told me to attack you at the bridge, defile you, and bring you to the other side so you would have to cross it to go home. He told me if I failed in this, he would confine me to a world of torture. And I had seen that world happen to others so I left to do his bidding. I was fully intent on it. It was my mission."

"I found you at the bridge and attacked you, but you put up a terrific fight. So in order to stop your thrashing I hit your temple as hard as I could. I wanted to hurry and get it over with." He paused. He knew that the words sounded so harsh and selfish. He wanted to look up at Kaoru but the presence of the man named Kenshin kept him from moving anything, except his mouth.

"Go on. Tell her everything. Now." Kenshin shifted as though he was going to move closer to hurt him. Jupei's silent breaks were unnerving and began to annoy Kenshin.

"We were still in a rather open area so I lifted you up and crossed the bridge to the wooded area. I moved you into the brush and proceeded with my mission. As I undressed you I lost my resolve when I saw how much of a child you were. You looked and acted much older, but your young body showed me just how young you were. I felt as though I was about to rape a small child. The thought made me sick and I left you there. I went home to my father and with one look of my torn face he knew that I did not hesitate this time." Jupei wanted to look at Kaoru and ask for her forgiveness. For both attacking her and not coming forward.

Finally, Kaoru broke her silence, "So what are you saying? You didn t you didn t rape me? Is that what you are saying?" Kaoru looked as though she was holding back hope. Jupei, finally looked up,

"No, I did not. I could not. Just like I could not kill your father. Please believe me!" he lowered himself further,

"Please forgive me!" begging, but looked up again when she began to yell.

"How can I?" Kaoru ran to him punched him with all of her might. She landed on top of him tried to choke him. "YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!" she wailed. Kenshin couldn t believe how fast she had moved.

He quickly rose and walked over to her hunched body, by the time he had arrived Kaoru had stopped choking him. She looked at her hands as though they were covered with blood. She stopped choking him abruptly when she realized he wasn t fighting back at all. It was as though he wanted her to kill him. If she would have squeezed just a little more, she would have but she had stopped herself. She felt Kenshin s hand on her shoulder and grabbed it to help her stand.

"You are lost, Jupei. You were lost the day you knew your father." She wiped her tears from her face; she thought it was right, it is what her father would want her to do.

"I forgive you, Jupei. I don t know if I can believe you, but I can forgive you, but you must be punished and you must pay for your crimes." Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Get him out of here." Kenshin punched him again, this time knocking him unconscious.

"Yahiko!" he called. Yahiko came bounding in seconds later. Saw the look on Kaoru s face and stood silent and in awe. He noticed that she had blood on her knuckles.

"Come help me carry him to the rollaway." Kenshin pulled his arms up and began to drag him until Yahiko lifted his legs. After loading him up Kenshin returned to Kaoru.

"I will be back soon. I am going to hand Jupei over to Yamagota. I should be back by tomorrow night. Saito could arrive before me, he may be stationed close. You are in no immediate danger. So just stay here and relax everything will be taken care of soon. I love you." He held her close smelled her hair and ran his fingers through her hair.

He was hurting, bad, for her. He knew he must be strong for her sake.

"Between you and me Kaoru, I believe he was telling the truth, about everything." He didn t like the way those words tasted on his tongue, but he wanted to assure Kaoru. He wanted so badly not to believe a word Jupei had spoken. However, the sincerity and the ultimate remorse behind Jupei's words struck an odd chord with Kenshin. He knew he wasn t lying, but still, he wanted him to suffer. To pay.

He tilted her chin and kissed her goodbye and within a moment he was gone, taking Jupei to the place of judgment. Yahiko strayed behind him happily. He was just happy that Kenshin wanted to actually take him along to help. Kaoru wanted to cry, yet again. She didn t want him to leave her.

She was most upset about that than anything.

She wanted to go with him, to do something. She wanted to what? She wanted to confront Kobishio. She wanted to punish him herself with all of her heart. For father. She knew she had to, even if Kenshin didn't want her to. She must. She knew she would come out victorious in the end. With the love of her father close to her heart, she knew it would be over soon, by her hand, no one else's. She straightened up with renewed resolve. She couldn t be scared. She couldn t have a trace of doubt, not one.

She made her way to her father's old study room. Lit a candle and pulled open the drawer her father had told her to never open. She felt strange disobeying him after all this time. She reached in and pulled out her father's old war clothes. They were black and concealing for the dark. Perfect for what she had planned. She stripped her clothes and donned her father's old robes tying down the loose folds. The very act filled her with a justified desire to be at her very best, to be one with her spirit.

She had to meditate. She went to the shrine in the dojo and kneeled while lighting one of the candle lanterns. The one had her father's name written on the side of it. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. She said her fathers name softly as she exhaled. She asked, she begged for the spirits to be with her, mainly for his spirit to come into her.

She prayed. Then a vision appeared before her. The clouds parted and she was on the rope bridge she feared for so long. She wasn't on the sides but in the middle of it. She wasn t scared at all, she felt totally invincible. Her eyes snapped open. She knew she couldn t take the long way to Kobishio s estate; she must cross that bridge without a trace of fear in her heart.

Only then will she be ready to defeat him. Darkness had only begun to settle. Kaoru knew she had to get going now if she was going to return before tomorrow. She hated the feeling that she was somehow betraying Kenshin, but she didn t want him to make this his problem just as he had always taken it upon himself to do so. To protect her.

That knowledge alone made her want to hasten even more. She pulled a metal sword from her father's drawer and made sure the blade was sharp. She strapped it to her side, within the folds of her father's gi. She lifted her bokken and strapped it on her back. She stood and pulled her hair tightly back in a ponytail. Then for the last touch she tied her father's ornate headband on her head. She was truly touching the spirit world. Feeling her father s presence she proceeded to the dojo gate and ran as fast as she could. She felt as though she were flying.

Saito had received Kenshin s letter. It was odd that he would seek Saito s assistance with such a trivial matter. Perhaps there was a greater story to be told. It had sparked the wolf's interest and he couldn't help but to come and have a look. He had almost made it to the Kamiya dojo but then a dark figure caught his eye. At first glance he thought it was a ninja but with a more intent look he found that the person was a woman, running rather fast through the woods. He ran to catch up to her and almost lost his footing when he realized just who this girl was.

*The Kamiya girl!*

Then he heard a familiar sound of a metal sword. *She has a sword. What could she be thinking!* Where ever she was running to he knew would hold a certain intrigue for she looked dressed to do battle. A battle! Certainly something to look into. He stopped his trailing when she herself stopped in front of a very long robe bridge.

She walked all the way over to the other side. She pulled out her father's war sword. Then she yelled as loud as she could. She drove the sword in a perfect arch through the bridge. The ropes made snapping noises as the bridge crashed to the wall on the other side.

*Damn it, now I have to take the long way!* Saito found himself back on the road and caught a carriage. He paid an extraordinary fee to the driver to go as fast as he could. Saito smiled when he realized that he would probably be a step ahead of her.

The moon was full and bright, providing just enough light to the grounds of Kobishio s estate. Kaoru had expected guards and such, but it seemed that Kobishio had already gotten rid of whoever would oppose him. He was confident and smug. *Good, just as he should be. This will make it easier.* She shivered from the cold and the excitement. She easily located his silhouette and recognized his voice. He was still up speaking with someone. From the sounds of it the conversation was coming to an end. She waited anxiously in anticipation. "I am sorry to have bothered you so late. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Goodnight sir." said the other man.

"It is alright, Mr. Fujita, you should get your merchandise in two weeks. Goodnight." Kobishio stated then he seemed to walk his visitor to the outer gates. Kaoru had almost given herself away when she realized that Saito was in there, already. Investigating under false pretenses as usual. It *was* his style. She stayed as quiet as she could and suppressed her need to breath.

When she knew that Saito had finally left and was a good distance away she followed Kobishio s shadows to the main dojo. She was careful not to make a sound at all. She did pretty well so far. She leapt quietly up on the porch of the dojo, and strained her ears to hear where in the room he was exactly. Then she heard a click of metal. He had opened a box. She stood back hoping to catch a shadow of what he now held in his hand. Then she saw the handle, then the barrel. He had a gun.

*At least I know who my enemy is this time* She carefully slid the door open; she was amazed at how good she had become of that. Not a sound was made while she crept up behind him. She pulled out her bokken and readied herself.

This was it!

"Kobishio!" She yelled and just as expected he spun around to point the gun at his intruder. Kaoru easily knocked the gun from his hand and in the process severely bruised his wrist and hand. Then she brought her bokken up and sent it flying towards his head. He managed to roll away just in time.

Her bokken had split the ground when it had hit. She used her foot to slam the box of guns shut and pushed them so hard that they cracked the wall she had shoved them toward. Her eyes never left her opponent and he rose to meet her angered gaze. He recognized her immediately.

"Kamiya!"

"Kobishio, It is a shame you don t practice what my father has taught you, otherwise you would have felt me coming up behind you." she pulled herself to a fighting stance once again.

"I have come to avenge him. Take up your sword and fight me." Kobishio couldn t believe how much she had grown, he thought for sure that she would hide from the world and grow weak with fear after having been defiled.

"You can not beat me. You cannot even hope to. Just leave and I will spare you." He wanted to laugh at the stupid girl.

"You know I will not flee just so you can send someone else after me, I am not as stupid as you think I am. Don't underestimate me. I warn you! Get your sword!" She brought forth her calm once more as she watched him retrieve his weapon. She could feel her father with her once again.

*I cannot let myself lose focus, nor my self-control.*

"This is all for nothing, girl. I didn't kill anyone." He said as he loosened his sword from its sheath.

"You lie, your very own son told me everything. Your crippled son, Jupei. Told me everything. And I fight for him too. You ruined him! You cannot lie to me as easily as you have lied to my father. I know you are my enemy. You have been targeted. Now come and taste vengeance." She stiffened when he started towards her.

*Good, it begins.*

She left him swinging at nothing when she moved aside. She spun and slammed her bokken into his back. He yelled as he sprawled forward on to his face. Kaoru cringed when she heard skin sliding hard against the ground.

*Focus, It is nowhere near over*

"Bitch!" He rose and ran to her again, slashing as he did so. She block with the very tip of her bokken and it sliced of neatly. But did its job when he became unbalanced. She swung back and hit him full force in the neck. He spun but managed to keep on his feet. She didn t give him a moment to recollect his bearings.

She jumped forward readying her strike forward. He tried to swing again at her but she blocked moving her bokken up putting the sharp edge away from her and over her head. Again another piece of her bokken was sliced up but she brought the hilt back down as she flew forward and popped his collarbone.

He bellowed moving back away from her as she landed on her feet. Instantly, she readied for his next attack. This time he could only use his left arm and he ran to her with his sword raised. She stood still and waited until the right moment to move. She slid to the side but he had anticipated it and turned his down strike into a sideswipe. She saw it just in time as she jumped as high as she could. His sword stuck the sword she had hidden within her gi.

He had still managed to cut her leg but at least she could still fight with it. The force of his hit caused her to fall awkwardly on her feet.

*I know this, this is what I was teaching Yahiko!*

Instantly, she found her balance and charged at him while he was still off balance from striking her from the side. She ran underneath his raised arm and with her right hand she grabbed his arm to stop his flaying and jumped up just to land the hilt of her bokken into his other collarbone. She heard it snap as well. Then she swung full force at his face with the hilt of her bokken still in her hand. She knocked his temple with the back of her fist. Just the force of her attack caused him to spin away from her grip, but as he pulled away she caught his sword in her hand.

He was still standing spitting away the blood that had found its way into his mouth. He glared at her, straining to keep himself conscious.

"Kobishio, say it! Say that you killed my father!" Kaoru screamed at him.

"Go to hell." He said hoarsely.

"Then I have no choice." she ran to him once again, ducked his lazy punch then forced her fisted bokken into his throat. Blood splattered from his mouth and on to her face. His eyes went wide for a moment then he fell back, losing his sight, then finally his senses left him. He landed on the ground with a thud. Kaoru walked over to him and stood over his body.

He wasn t dead and that was good, he would live to see plenty of days. However. Kaoru lifted his sword up then stabbed it into the floor. She twisted her weight then the blade snapped.

She pulled out her father's sword then walked over to Kobishio's body.

"You should have admitted that you killed him." She yanked the opening of his gi apart. Then right over his heart she wrote: I killed Kamiya, deep into his flesh. It will never heal, it will always be seen forever.

"Everyone will now know who you are." With the sword she etched killer on his forehead. She turned and walked away. She had to hurry home. She felt so drained now. Like her strength and her very soul were stripped from her. How would she get home in time before Kenshin made it there? She made it to the outside gate of the Kobishio estate and had to lean on the post for a minute before she could continue. Then she felt someone behind her. Watching her. Now she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned her head and saw the wolf like smile.

"Saito?" Kaoru exclaimed.

AN: Next chapter is well on the way! Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin you get the drill. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5

"Kamiya, that was pretty impressive. Personally, I would have gutted the bastard. But then unlike me you would have been arrested for murder." He turned behind him and addressed the men he had with him.

"Go get Kobishio and bring him into police custody. I will be bringing this wayward girl home. Hurry up before he wakes." He turned to Kaoru. She realized that he had been there, watching the whole time. He saw everything. She wanted to run away from him but she had no strength left. Of all the fights she had ever been in, this one drained her the most. She could barely keep her eyes open when she stared up at him.

He just stood there at looking at her. Waiting for something it seemed. Before Kaoru could say anything blackness clouded her vision. She saw Saito disappear behind the black tunnels forming in her eyes. She felt herself falling . He leaned over slightly to catch her.

He knew she was about to faint when she couldn t catch her breath. He had waited until she would and chose that moment to walk up to her. He had to give it to her though; she did put up a terrific fight. Even if her prey had been an unpracticed one. Still, it was very stupid of her.

Battosai would be very angry with her for this. He took a long annoyed breath and picked her up in his arms. She would be out for some time it seemed. Might as well bring this stray home. He walked back to his carriage and placed her inside. Closing the carriage door behind him he shouted to the driver to go back to the Kamiya estate.

The times have certainly changed, Saito thought idly to himself. There was a time when this Kamiya girl would have been used against Battosai. She would have been his greatest weakness. But whoever would take her would have one hell of a time handling her. Just as Enishi had. But now he was taking her back home to the man whom she belonged, his greatest enemy!

Ha!

Greatest enemy indeed! He hoped that she would wake before they got to the dojo but she did not. She just curled up on the bench. He shook her anyway.

"Hey! Kamiya, get up! You re home." He yanked her arm to help sit her up. Her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she saw Saito she almost flew out past him. He grabbed her quickly before she fell out of the side. Things were obviously still fuzzy to her.

"Watch what you re doing, Kamiya girl." He said as he pulled her back in.

"See? It is easier when you put one foot out at a time." He firmly but gently let her pull away and exit the carriage. She looked as though she was about to run away and turned to do so.

"Where do you think you are going? You can imagine the questions I have to ask you regarding this incident." He left the carriage and walked through the gate.

"Fine, make yourself at home, I want to change first." Kaoru felt somehow horribly guilty for going behind Kenshin s back.

*Oh gods, Kenshin!* She nodded courtly to Saito, "Thank you for the ride home. I will be in the practice dojo shortly." She wanted to hit him when he didn t acknowledge her gratitude. She even waited a moment but all he did was stare at her. She lost her patience quickly and spun on her heels to leave.

She found a little more peace when she made it to her room. She changed her clothes and yelped when she tried to peel the gi away from the very large gash in her leg. The blood had dried and glued her skin to the clothes. But it still bled. She would have to go to Dr. Gensai s soon. How could she explain this without disclosing the truth?

No, she wouldn t lie. She had to tell everyone the truth. She just didn't want to see Kenshin's face when she did so. She pulled her father's clothes away and piled them on her floor. She found some bandages and wrapped her wound. Saito had better hurry, she wanted to clean and stitch the cut as soon as possible. She donned her practice gi once again and headed out to see the wolf.

She entered the dojo with her arms full of tea and teapots. She saw him sitting there in front of the shrine. She set the tea down and waited for him to finish meditating. "Alright, I am coming." He said not facing her. He then rose and walked over towards her sitting form. He sat and began to stare at her, much to her dismay. She hated that look.

"Just tell me everything from the beginning. I think that is a good approach. Don t you?" He took one of the cups and sipped from it. Kaoru began her story. It wasn t until mid-afternoon she finished. She opened the door for him and walked him to his carriage. When they got there she saw that Kenshin and Yahiko were making their way back.

*Already? He must have run. Poor Yahiko.* Kaoru thought as she waved frantically at them. They hastened their pace just a little more when they saw her. Saito stayed and waited for Battosai to make it to the carriage.

Kenshin stopped and bowed to Saito, "Thank you for coming so soon."

"Actually, I was just about to leave." Saito said as a matter-of-factly. Kenshin made a questioning look at Kaoru, her eyes darted away.

*Now why did she do that?* He was about to ask the unspoken then Saito spoke up again.

"Well, there is nothing further for me to do. Seems we have a vigilante among this village." Saito looked directly at Kaoru. Kenshin immediately understood. Kaoru could see the flash of anger and disbelief in his eyes. So did Saito it seemed. He smiled.

"Well, as I was saying. It is all taken care of. I am going before the tension gets to thick here. I will be back soon." Saito opened the carriage door and stepped in.

"Why, Saito, if it has been taken care of like you said. Why would you come back?" Kenshin hoped that he wouldn t want to throw Kaoru in prison.

"For the marriage of course. Kaoru has asked for me and Tokio to come." He smiled again when he saw the genuine surprise in Kenshin s eyes.

"Stop your gawking. I am only coming for Tokio s sake she loves those foolish things. It has been awhile since she has been to one." He shut the door to the carriage.

"Sayonara, Kamiya, Battosai." With that said Saito tapped for the driver to go on. As he left Kaoru actually felt worse. Saito presented some comfort in the fact that one shouldn t fight in front of company. As his carriage strolled further and further away Kaoru's legs began to shake with fear. Kenshin turned his angered gaze on her and she felt as though she should die right then and there.

"Yahiko, you must be tired go and rest." Yahiko got the hint and left rather quickly. He wondered what had happened but he figured that Kenshin was just upset from seeing Saito again. Kenshin looked at Kaoru long and hard and saw traces of blood on her face near her hairline. Places she couldn t really wipe it off, unless she took a bath. He wanted to just reach out and shake her really hard. Yell at her and ask her what she was thinking. But he suppressed the urge rather well.

Instead, he gently took her by the arm and pulled her to her room. He looked surprised when he noticed her limping.

"You re hurt Kaoru!" Kenshin s anger suddenly turned to concern. He quickly recognized the smell of blood. Kaoru's blood.

"You think you can walk to Dr. Gensai s?"

"Yes, Kenshin I..." Kaoru started but Kenshin gave her a look to silence her.

"Later Kaoru, all in good time."

Dr. Gensai looked up to see the couple walking through the gate, and Kaoru it seemed was the one who needed treatment. She was limping along the small dirt path leaning on Kenshin for support. Despite the obvious love between the two Dr. Gensai felt the angry tension as they passed him and walked into the treatment room.

While Kenshin s face looked to be set in stone, Kaoru s face issued certain sadness. Her usual bright eyes were dulled with guilt. He wanted to ask but he declined to do so. It was obviously a lover's spat and he knew it would pass eventually. She pulled up her gi and showed him the deep cut on her thigh, Kenshin looked away respectfully. He saw a very long bruise forming along the length of her leg. It was in the shape of a sheath. He threw a questionable look at Kenshin, then to Kaoru. She had been in a fight and he grew worried.

"Don t worry Dr. Gensai this will never happen again. Please, treat me so I can go home. Please." Dr. Gensai nodded and gathered the tools he needed and preceded to work. Kaoru took the pain rather well; she just winced and yelped a few times. When he was finished he told her that she needed to go get some food and rest. Kenshin took her arm and helped her up.

"Thank you Dr. Gensai, you have been so helpful. Can I invite you and the girls to dinner tonight?"

"Is it safe?" Dr. Gensai asked knowingly of the anger that transpired between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Oh yes, It will be very safe by the time dinner is ready." He continued when Dr. Gensai accepted the offer, "Thank you again, and we will see you for dinner. Come Kaoru." He said as he pulled her closed to him protectively. He could hear her sigh in relief.

When they were well on the road back home Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Alright, now is a good time to tell me what happened and why you decided to go on your little raid." He spoke rather harshly but he was so angry, he couldn t help it. He could see her slow her steps.

"I had to do it Kenshin. There is no other way to explain it. I didn t kill him." she backed up when Kenshin suddenly turned on her.

"You have his blood all over you! So, do you feel better now that you have avenged your father?" He clenched his fists and teeth to help use the anger he felt. She snapped to life yelling at him as loud as he yelled at her.

"You have it all wrong Kenshin! I didn t go for revenge. I went to protect my father's honor. I used my father s teachings to defeat him. Not once, did the desire to kill enter my heart or mind. I just wanted him to admit to murdering my father."

"Did he? Did you get what you came for?" he yelled at her again.

"No, but I made sure that he knew I knew the truth and that was all I needed. I feel no joy for what I have done. During the fight my feeling of anger and bitterness still got the better of me. I couldn t stop them. You of all people should know I feel when it comes to defending my father." She waited for him to recall the day she first met him. She was angry, she went after the real Battosai yelling and challenging him without a second thought.

"Yes, but you could have died. He had guns. You could have shared the same fate as your father. Shot through the heart with the notion of right on your side. If you had killed Kobishio you would have shared the same stain I now carry." He was taken aback when she slammed into him with a furious hug.

"Stop talking like that! You are not a murderer; I never want you to compare yourself to the likes of Kobishio. Yes, you have killed and taken many lives, but it was during a time of war. Death is a certainty and the men who died by your hand knew that. But you are not a cold-blooded killer. You didn t take joy in the death of those you killed. Kobishio did! He murdered my father in cold blood, during a time of peace. He is nothing like you. You are nothing like him. I had to do it, Kenshin, please understand. I had to protect my father s honor, by my own hand. It had to be done this way." She pulled tighter when he tried to push her away.

"Even so, you should have told me. It was stupid of you to go off like you did. You didn't tell anyone." He finally pushed her away enough to look into her eyes.

"If you would have died, Kaoru, I would have been completely lost. I would have died on the inside to be with you. I feel betrayed, like I can't trust you now, not to go off on a whim like this." Kaoru had a look of absolute terror on her face and tears gathered on her cheeks.

"Kenshin it is over now. This will become my past to bear. Nothing will ever separate me from you again. Never. You must believe in that. I never meant to betray you. I am so sorry, my love. But it is over now. I just want to live on and reflect. You understand that don't you? I just want to move on with my life, with our life, if you will have me now." She pleaded with her eyes. She almost fainted when he looked as though he was about to leave her for good.

"You are being stupid and womanish again, Kaoru. I can't leave you for any reason. You know that. Don't you get that by now? Gods! I love you; all I have is yours, even my forgiveness, for anything that you may do in the future. I am just angry with you for leaving and pulling a stunt like that. That will take some time to even understand. I am so relieved you are alive and well and got away with only a scratch on your leg. That is very minor considering what could have happened. I do understand why you did it though. I love you Kaoru, don t ever cause me to worry like that again it takes years off my life." She cried out in joy and buried her face into his neck.

"I wouldn t want to do that since you are so much older than me." Kaoru felt him chuckle.

"Now I am old, is that it. Just you wait until we are married. I will show you just how young in spirit I really am." Kenshin laughed out loud when he saw Kaoru blush violently.

"Lets get you cleaned up shall we?" Kenshin added as they finally made it to the Kamiya gate. He took her hand and let her go through first.

"Just one more thing, Kaoru, why did you invite Saito? I thought you hated him."

"I just want to see his wife, the secrecy is driving me crazy. I mean who is she? Aren t you the least bit curious?" Kaoru could see him thinking on that.

"Now that you mention it. It would be interesting. Now go get ready for your bath." he kissed her lightly and sent her on her way. With just the few words she had spoken she had managed to give the one last obstruction to the Battosai within. He wouldn t be coming to the surface again. Kenshin smiled when he realized what she had said set him totally free. He knew it all along; he just needed it to be said to him, to be believed in by someone else beside himself. He wasn t a murderer. Just a hapless Imperialist solider who didn t want the chaotic life anymore. How could she have given him even more peace? He loved her so much. He made his way to the bathhouse and prepared the water and fire. Kaoru had snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his ear then when he turned his head she caught his lips. She pulled away.

"Kenshin, bathe with me?" she felt him stiffen.

"As tempting as that sounds I really shouldn't. I don t think it would be very wise, considering we only have a week and a half left to wait." He smiled lovingly and turned in her arms to hold her tightly.

"Will this do for now?" he asked as she giggled.

"Of course! Just for now though." She wanted him to know that she expected much much more from him later. She left his tender embrace and entered the bathhouse. As soon as she left Kenshin felt regret like never before.

Kaoru never dreamed of being so happy. The day had finally come for her and Kenshin. Everything was perfect. It was cool and windy and the sun was warm enough to send the chill away. Sanosake had arrived two days ago and Megumi had come from her busy life in Aizu to witness in her friends marriage. Dr. Gensai and the girls had arrived for the day and Ayamie and Suzumi were dressed in their best with little flowers tied into their hair. Kaoru saw Misao and Aoshi walking the long path to her home. Okina was tagging close behind. It had been almost a year since she saw them.

She laughed in delight and ran to catch up with them. "Misao! I have missed you Gaaahhh what's this?" Kaoru said after she embraced Misao and felt her stomach bulging outward. Misao just smiled knowingly.

"You didn t tell me! No letter no nothing." Kaoru was absolutely shocked. She just couldn t believe it. It was wonderful! Misao actually got Mr. Ice to smile and to feel love. She couldn t wait to hear the story. She looked over to Aoshi who was blushing a lovely shade of red.

"How could you let her keep this secret from me?" She pointed her finger at him teasingly.

"It is not right to speak of such things." Aoshi kindly chided in turn, "It was a very private event for us."

Misao looked up at him in proud understanding, the side of his mouth curved up to form a sly smile just for her. Kaoru s jaw dropped, *Did he just smile?*

"Not private enough!" Okina said as he busted between the two, "So where is my hug?"

Kaoru couldn t help it, everything was so perfect she gladly embraced the old man, not caring about he images he most likely was drawing up. *Dirty old man unto the end.* She thought gleefully to herself. *My friends are coming, every last one of them, it couldn t be more perfect!* It was still so early but she still happily anticipated the guest that the old road would bring to her door for this wonderful day. When she brought the three to her home everyone there had pretty much the same reaction she did regarding their very private marriage. Only this time Aoshi did not smile for them. *Just wait, are they in for a real surprise.*

"Where is Himura?" Misao asked Kaoru. She had to show him. He had given her back her beloved Aoshi-sama. He helped her believe that she could help him find happiness. And she did just that. She just wanted to show him how happy she was now because of his faith in her.

"He has chosen to meditate before the marriage. Maybe I should as well, but I just can t ignore my guests now can I? Don t worry. We plan a wonderful feast and we can all catch up on each other. Ok?" Misao nodded gingerly and smiled, she had so much she wanted to tell Kaoru. Kaoru bounded away from her as she saw Tae and Tsubame walking through her gate and she rushed to greet them. She noticed they had the wooden box that contained her finished dress. So soon it was going to happen. The anticipation alone was enough to send her on edge.

Everything was ready. All they needed now was the ceremony to begin. Not to mention the bride and groom. She felt like the room was spinning as Tae opened the box. Kaoru put her hand to her lips. It was beautiful. Tae was certainly a great seamstress. The patterns blended perfectly and the stitching was virtually invisible. Kaoru lifted the soft fabric and stifled a cry. She wanted to hurry and feel the silk on her skin. She nodded to Tae, motioning that it was time to start. She was abruptly interrupted when Yahiko came pounding on her door.

"Kaoru, Saito and his wife are here. You gotta see this!" Kaoru rose to her feet immediately.

*I really didn t think he would come.*

"Coming Yahiko!" She tightened her loosened obi and ran out of her room to see this mysterious woman.

She ran to the place everyone seemed to be congregating. The men all seemed to be in perpetual awe. This awesome beauty was named Tokio. Her hair was raven black but thick and loose. It cascaded down her back to the backs of her knees. Her kimono was of the latest fashion but not too immaculate. She didn t want to outdo the bride it seemed.

As Kaoru came closer she saw that she had piercing green eyes. She looked very exotic and surreal. She was nothing Kaoru had imagined. She struggled to keep her gawking at a minimum.

"Ah, You must be Kamiya Kaoru, or should I say Himura Kaoru." She even smiled beautifully. She walked over to Kaoru and bowed respectively.

"Thank you for inviting me and my husband, Mrs. Himura." Kaoru blushed; she felt she should be bowing to her instead. Tokio was so much woman.

"You are welcome, Hajime Tokio, Saito, Make yourselves at home here." Kaoru bowed to both of them. Saito just nodded while Tokio bowed even lower.

"So where is Battosai?" Tokio shot Saito a look. Kaoru can only guess what it was; Saito cleared his throat, " Himura." Kaoru was shocked, Tokio had whipped Mibu's wolf with just a look. Nothing more. Amazing!

"Umm.. He is meditating before the marriage. Which isn t long from now."

"Well, come on lets get you ready, shall we? These things shouldn t be stalled on the account of late guests." Tokio shot Saito another accusing look. She ushered Kaoru away.

"I would like to help in the preparations. Will you allow me?" She asked and Kaoru gratefully accepted her kind offer. Mainly because she was so beautiful and she hoped that perhaps some of her knowledge of beauty could help fade Kaoru s tomboyish appeal. Tokio looked at Saito for permission. He just waved his hand.

"I knew you were going to do this." He shook his head. "I will be back soon. Just socialize. It wouldn't hurt." She laughed at him when he looked at her in embarrassment. She excitedly followed Kaoru to her room.

Tae, Tokio, Tsubame and Megumi giggled nervously as they wrapped the fine silk around Kaoru and tied the obi. Tokio placed the rice powder on her face and lined Kaoru s eyes with dark charcoal and painted her lips red. Megumi and Tae were combing Kaoru s long black hair. They all had to stand back a moment to decide how they should put up the long hair. Unanimously, they agreed to place half up and half down. Using ornate hairpins they delicately sculpted her hair into a proud masterpiece. They stood back to admire their hard work. She still looked like Kaoru but with more beauty than she herself thought possible.

It was so perfect.

Everything about this day was just perfect. She took a deep breath and nodded. She was ready. Tae stayed behind and straightened the wrinkles when Kaoru stood. Tokio, Megumi and Tsubame left to take their places in the small gathering of people. "Alright Tae, I am ready. Lets do this."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don t own Kenshin la da da da da. The only warning I can think of is sugary goodness, (Major Syrup Action) throughout. Hee hee. I mean it IS the wedding chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kenshin turned when he heard the soft rapping on his door. It was time. Took long enough. That it did. He had been reflecting on everything life had taught him from his birth to the present day. As he went through the days of his life he always stopped to savor the days that he and Kaoru had spent together. Sometimes he would get stuck on them and smile helplessly.

The first time he saw her, her eyes bright with righteous anger. Her smile when he told her he wanted to stop wondering. Her lucky right hook, and the ones that followed. She was so full of life and emotions. She never stopped believing in him. Her faith in him was unshakeable. It made him feel horribly unworthy, but at the same time he felt secure like never before. Like her faith had kept him happy even when dark secrets of guilt and pain littered his tired heart.

Because of her love he knew he could never fail, in anything. Things had certainly changed the last two weeks when he realized that even she had dark secrets of her own. She had been struggling with demons, not too unlike his. They were demons nevertheless. Now together they could face them, with renewed strength.

After this day they would have the strength of each other to live life with absolute vigor. To be bound to her, would be nothing less than heaven. He prayed that it would last for ages and his children's children would feel the presence of such love and happiness.

He was so happy, he would never have dreamed of being so lucky. It felt so wonderful to be needed by someone else, and of course to need them in return. To be so wanted. Ever since he had come here, she gave him true feelings behind his smiles.

"Come in Sano." He stood and smoothed out the wrinkles of his new gi. Instead of the usual magenta top, it was replaced with imperial red. The collar was lined with black silk. His pants were black silk as well, with red silken stripes running down the sides of them.

"Looking very distinguished, Kenshin." Sano said observantly. He noticed that Kenshin even looked taller. "Not so girly-like." He chucked when Kenshin shot him a look. Then it hit him, Kenshin had been building up some muscle. He wondered what it was that he did during his three-month absence. He decided not to ask, since after the ceremony there would be plenty of time for talking. He smiled when he remembered the alluring presence of sake during the feast. Kenshin noticed the obvious smile.

"What is it?" "I was just wondering when you were going to come out so we can get this thing over with and get to the party." Sano said minding his need for sake.

"Now now, Sano. The ceremony itself is very short. It will be over before any of us know it."

"But doesn t that scare you a little, in just a few minutes you will be committed, tied down, to ONE woman and her home. Just like that poof!" Sano made it sound like something terrible.

"Sano, I thought you of all people approved of this."

"Of course I do, but then again I am not the one marrying her. So I guess you could say I am bias." Sano teased Kenshin. He always had, so why should his wedding day be any different.

"Kaoru is all the woman I need. With that said, I think you are right, It is time to get started, that it is." Kenshin said as he turned to walk through the door and into the rest of his life. Kenshin was taken aback. There were many more people than he anticipated. He saw Megumi sitting with the girls.

*It has been almost a year since I have seen you.* Yahiko was sitting next to a very happy Misao. Misao was obviously with Aoshi in more ways than one. Kenshin smiled. He was happy for her. He almost tripped on nothing when he saw Saito s wife. How did that wolf manage to wed such a well-bred woman? Sano had gone to sit in the crowd and Kenshin saw his friends from the Akabeko. Kutsu was with him as well. A little further to the back were most of Kaoru s students, old and new. In front of the crowd was an ornate tea table with decorated pillows. Kenshin walked up to take his place. He stood and waited for Kaoru to come to him.

Suddenly, the crowd became quiet. He heard light footsteps behind him. He fought the urge to turn and see her. His beloved Kaoru. Finally, she made it into his sights when she stopped to stand beside him. With one look upon her, she looked like a jade green angel. Only a heavenly being was capable of such beauty. The green silk he had helped her to pick out brought out the darkness in her tan skin, making her blue eyes into jewels of sapphire. And the blue flowers matched the pins in her hair. Her hair was in perfect twists and buns and the pins dangled their little diamonds making reflections of the sun on her face. She looked like a goddess to him. He could barely keep his jaw from dropping in awe. He was honored to know that she was much more beautiful on the inside, but needless to say this was a stunning change. She must have seen the way he looked at her because not even the rice powder could disguise her blush.

Kaoru found it hard to take her eyes off his roaming over her body. She felt like she was being worshiped with his eyes. It was nice to be admired like this. She smiled nervously at him and he took hold of her shaking hand. Kaoru then noticed the new clothes he had worn for this occasion. He looked so regal and elegant.

He had managed to pull all of his hair back and out of his eyes into a samurai s ponytail, high upon his head. He looked like a sun god with liquid fire hair. She smiled at him again in approval for she liked what she saw. He smiled back. His eyes were full of confidence and laughter. Soon the feeling spread to her and she slowly began to cease her quivering. He felt this and proceeded to kneel before the tea table. His strong gentle arms helping her down as well. The crowd was completely silent.

Kenshin reached for the tea cup but was suddenly interrupted when he heard Hiko s voice shouting in the back, "Kenshin you really are an idiot!". Kenshin was horrified. Kaoru looked more than annoyed. She was about to raise hell, but Hiko managed to walk up to them quickly. He slammed down the pitcher of sake.

"ORO!"

"Kenshin, you will marry her with the best sake, not with something as simple and weak as tea! Consider this my wedding gift to you. Baka." With that he walked away to the back where he had been watching his idiot student. Kenshin couldn t believe what had just transpired. He looked at Kaoru apologetically, but he was genuinely surprised when he saw that she was sporting a smile. She looked as though she was about to start laughing. So Kenshin smiled, he was happy that his Master had decided to see over his marriage. It was something to be happy about it seemed. Kaoru certainly didn t mind the intrusion one bit, so he would mind either.

He smiled and filled teacup with sake and handed it to his beloved Kaoru. She smiled and thanked him quietly. As she swallowed she could hear ooohs and aaahhs come from the small crowd gathered at her home. She smiled inwardly. She finished and poured Kenshin s share in the same cup she drank from. He smiled encouragingly all the while for she had begun to shake again. He took the cup and drank in the same manner that she had. It was such a simple gesture but meant so much.

The moment he put the cup down, they had been bonded in law, and in spirit and the crowd went wild with delight. The feeling was glorious, for the both of them. Then one by one the guests came forth and bestowed their gifts.

Misao and Aoshi came forth and handed Kaoru a statue of the fertility goddess, and with that aromatherapy incense to help calm ones spirit.

Tae and Tsubame presented beautiful silks and preserved meat.

Saito and Tokio gave wine from the east and a very large ornate fan to bring good fortune in the future.

Okina offered a beautiful inking of Mount Fuji and fireworks to light later.

Dr. Gensai brought them many special herbs and medicinal teas while the girls brought flowers with tiny fans tied to them.

Then the many students that Kaoru had came forth and brought the more practical things in life, such as blankets, extra futons, new barrels and containers.

Then came Megumi and smiled to the both of them and handed them a large sum of money. She wanted to reach out and hug the both of them, to congratulate them on finding happiness. Later, it will all come later. She smiled again, lovingly, to the both of them.

Then came Sanosake, Kutsu, and their friends from the Akabeko bearing gifts of food for the large feast ahead. Not to mention large amounts of sake.

He looked at her with gentle eyes, tears fighting to come forth. He smiled and fell even more in love with the woman as if it were even possible. He pulled her close to him and thanked her with a gentle but deep kiss that caused most of the people to look away. He could have stayed, with their lips locked for the rest of the night and he would have done so, if it weren t for Sano.

"Hey now! Save all of that for later! Lets celebrate!" Sano was joined with the chorus of joyous shouts of the crowd, they agreed whole-heartedly. Kaoru was the first to pull away and gave Sano an annoyed look, but it was quickly followed with a kind smile.

The weather was so good that a fire was built in the middle of the gathering and a canopy was set up overhead on the side to give a little shade to those who may need it. Everyone was talking and congratulating the newly wed couple. Everyone had something to say to one another and to catch up on the past and to recollect good days.

After the food had been eaten most of the children left and then much to Kaoru s dismay many of the people had started to leave. Soon it was just the handful of close friends and amazingly Saito and his lovely wife staying behind. Kaoru knew that Tokio had everything to do with that arrangement.

Sano and Saito had managed to stay rather polite to one another except for a few underlining insults but nothing serious. Sano was talking about his desire to see China and had planned to go there very soon. Adventure it seemed was now the drive in his life. Misao explained in very little detail how she and Aoshi had gotten married but told the reason of Aoshi s new ability to smile with a little coaxing from the ever-watchful eyes of Tokio.

"So when are you due Shinamori Misao?" she said opening the path to an interesting conversation. Saito looked at Aoshi somewhat surprised. He wasn t there for the announcement earlier. He almost huffed in disbelief but decided not to, Tokio might consider it rude for some womanly reason.

Kenshin's jaw dropped as well, then he smiled proudly at Misao, "I knew you could do it Misao." Misao wondered if she actually showed that much but realized that Tokio was one sharp woman.

"Uh right before spring sets in." She said shyly. But when she looked at Aoshi he just exuded pride and joy for the coming of his child.

"I congratulate you both." She smiled, but Kenshin noticed a deep sadness to that smile. Saito shifted nervously in his place and reached for the sake.

"I think Saito has the right idea. We should drink up!" Sano said as he grabbed a whole pitcher for himself. The women just sipped on their sake, but the men decided to have contest at Sano s urging of course. Megumi sat next to Kaoru and told her a secret.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you two. I think of you as a sister, if not that, a daughter then." She then hugged a surprised Kaoru, and then privately disclosed her secret. "I have fallen in love with an American. He had come to my clinic for foreign herbs and medicines to bring back home. We spent a lot of time together and we fell in love. He wants to take me back to America with him for two years. There we will be married." When she finished she laughed in delight. Kaoru was so happy for her.

America!

It was wonderful to be able to go somewhere else so different than home. To learn new things and languages. How exciting! She smiled and hugged Megumi back. Then Misao rose and came to join the women who were seemingly gossiping. As did Tokio and Tae. Tsubame and Yahiko seemed to have disappeared somewhere during the course of the day.

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Misao blurted out. Kaoru nearly choked on her sake. The women laughed at her obvious discomfort. Kaoru realized that they had no idea that she didn t know if she was innocent or not. She decided to go along with their vulgar chatter. Misao and Tokio of course were the ones to bestow their advice.

"Don t worry, Kaoru, it will all be fine. If Kenshin makes love the way he lives, you have nothing to worry about." Misao said encouragingly. "I am sure that he will take very good care in not hurting you too bad." she smiled and blushed.

Kaoru played the innocent, "Hurting me?" she stammered.

"Yes, it hurts to have your virginity taken." Tokio added, before Misao could scare poor Kaoru to death. "But when you love that person it doesn t hurt at all, well not here." She said as she pointed to her heart. Kaoru was surprised to find that Tokio truly loved Saito that much.

"When I was married to Saito, it was arranged and I was so scared we didn't consummate the marriage for two months. Saito waited for me, and I love him for it, till this day. I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but Saito was so very tender with me our first time. You wouldn't know it to look at him as he is." she looked in Saito s direction and he smiled knowingly.

He knew she was disclosing all of their bedroom secrets; he would get her for that later.

"Really?" Misao said, "Aoshi was rather rough on me, my first time. But it wasn t cruel or mean. It was just a moment that seized the both of us and gave us the most wonderful experience of our lives. We both wanted to hurry and see what was at the end of the tunnel so to speak. Afterward, we just considered ourselves married." She laughed nervously, she was exposing it all, but it was something so beautiful she wanted to share it. "My only regret is that he hadn't smiled for me yet. Oh but he smiled like an idiot when I told him I was having a baby." Misao lovingly rubbed her belly.

"Misao, I would like to hear this story one day." Kaoru said sincerely. It sounded so deep and full of emotion. Like a romantic story to be passed down through the generations.

"Gladly! Aoshi and I will be here for a week. I can tell you somewhere between now and then. But for now I would like to keep an eye on Aoshi. He is drinking way too much! He will embarrass himself!" She pointed to him and he acknowledged her with a nod. His face was getting red and relaxed but he still maintained his grim expression. It seemed as though he was trying to keep himself together with meditation, he must have drank more than he could handle.

Sano obviously made that possible, when he out drank everyone. They tried to catch up it seemed. Even Saito had taken to slouching against the porch. He kept a steady gaze on his wife, thinking of the wicked things he planned to do to her tonight.

Kenshin just sat and spoke with Sano, not phased one bit it seemed. Sano knew better though. Kenshin was just as drunk as he was, but he had an amazing ability to hold back the natural swooning.

"It is getting late, Kenshin, if you catch my drift." Sano said receiving appalled looks from Saito and Aoshi. That was none of his damn business!

"And besides we are running out of sake. I am sure you are more than ready to get some closure to this day." Kenshin finally gave Sano an angry look.

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" Kenshin then laughed to lighten the mood. He really didn t know why he got so angry at Sano s jesting.

*They don t know the whole story, except for maybe Saito, he could have possibly figured it out*

He and Kaoru would have to find out if Jupei had been telling the truth together tonight. The thought made him hope and pray that for Kaoru's sake, Jupei was telling the truth. But he didn t want to think of that now. He looked at his beautiful wife and imagined pulling the pins from her hair and feeling the softness in his hands. He smiled wistfully.

"See, I was right, wasn t I?" Sano slurred when he noticed Kenshin's smile. Kenshin couldn t help but laugh at his drunken friend and his assumptions.

"I think I will be going now, Misao looks to need her rest." Aoshi stood when he saw the tired eyes of Misao, she wouldn t have the heart to say goodbye herself.

"Have a good night, Himura." Aoshi bowed respectively and headed towards Kaoru and the gossiping throng. "Thank you for coming, Aoshi." Kenshin said in kind.

"Are you ready, Kaoru? I think Kenshin is running everyone off now." Tokio said as Aoshi walked up to them.

"Himura Kaoru, thank you for having me and Misao. Sadly, we must depart. Misao needs her rest." Kaoru blushed at her new name being used then looked at Misao who, when she really looked at her, seemed more than tired. She smiled anyway and hugged Kaoru.

"I will come see you in a couple of days, Ok?" Kaoru nodded emphatically.

"Thank both of you for coming and thank you for your gifts. I hope that soon you will allow me to give you a delayed wedding gift." Misao bowed then rose with the help of Aoshi.

"I suppose we should see where Okina has gone to." Aoshi muttered more to Misao than anyone else. He seemed annoyed at the old man for keeping Misao from her much needed rest. She just nodded and let him take her hand. Before they left they turned and waved goodbye. Both of them were smiling. Kaoru just couldn t get over how much Aoshi had changed.

Does marriage really change someone that much? She didn't feel much different, but then again she hadn t bonded physically to Kenshin yet. The idea made the blood rush to her face and her ears. She was so scared, but excited to see that side of Kenshin. She was also horribly unsure of her self. She hoped that no matter what the outcome she would make Kenshin happy. Megumi noticed Kaoru s nervous expression and gently took her hand giving her a look of understanding.

"I have to get going as well, Kaoru. Thank you for inviting me. I hope I can come back before I leave to America so you can meet Joseph. Have a good night, Kaoru, and don t worry." She said as she placed a tender hand to Kaoru s face. Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Megumi, for everything." Megumi nodded then left in the same manner as Aoshi and Misao after she said her goodbyes to Kenshin and Sano of course. Sano stared at her as she left and then proceeded to take one last swig of his sake.

"I am out already. I will see you tomorrow Kenshin. I am going to have the rest of the party with Kutsu. He should have more sake." He stood and swaggered a bit before he gained his footing once he did he was just fine.

"I will see you around no doubt, Saito. Have a good night Kenshin."

"You too Sano." He turned around and winked at Kaoru on his way out, then bowed for Tae and Tokio s sake. Kaoru nodded and smiled warmly. Sano certainly made up for lounging around when he provided the feast for everyone. Then he left. Kaoru began to shake, that time was drawing near and Tokio handed her the rest of her sake.

"Here drink the rest of this. Drink until you feel warm, it helps." Kaoru drank at her urging then felt the tingly sensation spread throughout her body.

"Better now?" Tokio inquired. Kaoru nodded and placed the cup down. Tokio snuck a glance at Saito and saw that he was more than ready to go. She almost frowned; she wanted to stay just a little longer to help Kaoru with her wedding night woes. Then she saw the glimmer of lust when he smiled.

*Oh so that is how it is, Saito* She nodded to let him know that she was ready to leave. She gave Kaoru one last look of encouragement then stood. "Goodbye, Kaoru, I will come to see you again. Have a good night." She bowed and found her way to Kenshin and said her goodbyes to him as well. Saito quickly stood and took her arm.

"Good night, Batt Himura." Kenshin stood with them, "I will walk you out." He said as he nodded to Tae. Tae understood and took Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru immediately realized what was happening and turned to walk to her room, or rather to her and Kenshin s room. Tae followed quietly behind.

Tae helped to undress her and placed the marriage robe on Kaoru s quivering body. She really didn t know what to say to the nervous bride so she kissed her on the cheek and quietly left the room. Kaoru of course thanked her for everything. Now she was alone with her thoughts. Scared but anxious to see Kenshin. To be alone with him. So she could really show him how much she loved him. Her prayers were answered when she saw his shadow approach the door. Anticipations set in quickly as he entered their room. He could feel her intense ki radiating from her shaking form. He quickly closed the distance between them and took her into his arms.

AN: Ahhhhhhhh I left you hanging but that is why I posted two chapters : ) Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don t own Rurouni Kenshin . Lemon warning ..nuff said : )

Chapter 7

He held her until her breath evened out. They were both presented with a new problem now. Was she, or wasn t she? He knew they were both more than ready, but were they ready for the truth? He didn t want to think of it anymore.

He reached up to her tightly pinned hair and gently pulled away a pin. Only one side of the top fell away. He gathered them into his fingers and lightly ran the soft ebony strands through his palm. With the other hand he pulled away another pin and felt through those strands as well. He lifted both his hands and unrolled the wooden hair plate. Now all of her hair was down.

She was so beautiful. By now most of the rice powder had been wiped away. Only the dark charcoal circles on Kaoru s eyes remained. She looked even more mysterious, more sensual to him. He managed to pull himself away to look at her blue eyes. They were no longer filled with fear but replaced with a gentle calmness.

She looked at him, beseeching comfort for her growing need. Kenshin saw that she wanted this moment to begin now. He touched her face and pulled her lips towards his. She moaned eagerly when their lips finally touched. She felt the dizziness come over her and her legs relaxed. He deepened his kiss, his tongue gently touching every part of her mouth.

Her tongue, her teeth, her tender inner cheeks, and then his tongue lightly traced her lips, all the while never breaking the kiss. It was so tender, so kind, and so sweet. All she could do was hold him tightly to keep from falling down. His arms wrapped around her back help to keep the chill away. He felt his heart quicken when she moaned again.

More than ready.

He moved away gently, he wanted to make this last forever. He heard Kaoru almost whine in protest. He smiled.

"I just want to get into something a little less cumbersome." He stepped to the folded robe next to the bed and proceeded to undress himself. Kaoru couldn t tear her eyes away from his beautifully sculpted body. The red silk fell from his body and he was left for just a moment, completely naked, his back towards Kaoru. She didn t care about the scars that laced his body. They were a part of him and they became his story. She was stabbed with disappointment when he placed the robe over his body. Nevertheless, she walked up behind him and took his red hair into her hands. He stood completely still.

It had been a long time since his hair was touched so tenderly. She tugged the tie at the top of his head and pulled as gently as one could pull a tie out of hair. It hurt but Kenshin didn't give any reaction to pain. He just waited until she was done brushing her fingers through his hair and messaging his scalp.

It felt so wonderful; it was such rare thing to happen to him. She snaked her arms to the front of him and idly smoothed her palms across his abdomen. He exhaled sharply when he felt such an intimate touch. She just wanted to hold him in return; she placed her head against his back and breathed in his warm scent. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and loud popping sound that followed.

Kenshin tensed up immediately as if he were in danger. He looked at Kaoru questionably. Then he heard it again. As much as he hated to he pulled away from her embrace and walked to the door. He pulled it open and looked into the night. A flash of light came about once again; he smiled and turned to Kaoru.

"Come my love, it seems that even the skies approve of this day." She quickly came to his side and looked up in the direction he was looking.

"Just wait for it, love." Kenshin said as he pulled his arm around hers and walked the both of them out onto the porch. The sky suddenly lit again. Kaoru sucked in her breath beholding the beautiful sight.

"Ah, I think those are our fireworks." She said as she remembered Okina s gift. She wondered who was firing them off. She could see the sparks begin to fade and she realized that it was overhead the Akabeko.

"It is beautiful." She said simply.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." Kenshin said, but the way he said it made Kaoru look at him. He wasn t even looking up at the sky; he was keeping a feral gaze on her the whole time.

Tae was glad that the Akabeko was an inn as well. She had received so many guests for the night. Sano, Okina, a man named Hiko and Katsu. Yahiko and Tsubame were outside, lighting the fireworks. It was really a nice day; the fireworks were just a great way to end it. The four men were drinking rather heavily for the night. Needless to say, in their current state they proved to be quite entertaining.

Katsu was the quiet one it seemed, the others however where showing off battle scars. Hiko bragged that he was so skillful he had none to show. Okina laughed. Sano just sat there smiling and dreamed of adventure.

Hiko had felt a sense of pride for his stupid apprentice. He chose well. She was kind but full of fire. He smiled in spite of himself then drank more sake. Sano joined him as well. Sano's head cocked to the side as though he heard something. He almost laughed when he heard someone making love in the upper floor. He assumed it was Aoshi and Misao.

*Needs her rest huh?* He smiled mischievously. In his drunken state he stood and left his companions.

*Where the hell is he going?* They all thought at the same time. He climbed the stairs and drew himself closer to the moans. He lazily slid the door open and took a peek inside.

"Hey should you be doing that in her condition, Mr. Ice?" He said as he directed his voice towards the moving bundle.

"Oh really? What condition is that, moron?" If there weren t a wall behind Sano he would have fell.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH, god damn it!" Okina, Hiko, and Katsu looked at the pathetic Sano nearly falling down the stairs. Sano raced to the nearest sake pitcher and guzzled it down.

"I hope I don t remember that tomorrow. Ugh!" A few moments later a barely dressed Saito came rushing down the stairs. He knocked the pitcher from Sano s grasp.

"I should kill you, moron!" Saito was fuming mad. Kutsu quickly stood in front of Sano.

"I really don't know what happened, but it will stay between you and him." With that Katsu punched Sano as hard as he could, knocking him out. In Sano's drunken state it wasn t hard.

"See? All better now."

Kenshin and Kaoru left the porch before the pretty display had ended and found themselves entangled with each other inside the room. He couldn't hold her close enough and she couldn t kiss him fast enough. It wasn t long before he laid her on to the futon and pressed his body into her, just trying to get closer.

Her hair spread among the ground beneath her and Kenshin made sure not to accidentally catch it with his elbows. Kenshin's hair acted as a crimson curtain surrounding Kaoru within a wall of fire. The candlelight danced shadows deliciously on his face. His eyes were so intent.

She couldn't have breathed if she looked at them much longer. He broke the kiss and his hand went to the belt that tied her robe, which was denying him view of her beautiful body. With a single move he whisked the belt away, ensuing a startled gasp from her. He slowly set himself between her shaking legs.

Whether she was shaking from fear or passion he didn t know, for she was giving him the same reaction. Before Kaoru could feel his arousal he pulled back and sat on his knees between her legs. His hands traveled up to the collar of her robe and he slowly pulled it back away from her shoulders. He forced his hand underneath her body pulled her up to a semi-sitting position.

Kaoru just followed his gentle direction quietly. He pushed the top further back from her shoulders until her breasts were uncovered. Kaoru nervously looked at Kenshin. She hoped he was pleased with her figure. He let the sleeves fall down her arms until Kaoru's hands caught them.

For a moment he just held her up and observed her nakedness. His eyes traveled down past her full firm breasts, past her stomach, then they stopped at the dark curls above her sex. He didn t even have to touch her; his looks alone were driving her wild.

He lifted his eyes to look into her again. He could see the lust shining like a beacon in the night.

She was ready, ready to seal this marriage and ready to know the truth, now.

He gently laid her back down as he smoothed her hair around her. He sat back on his knees and untied his belt. He opened his robe and let it fall off and he caught it in his hand then tossed it to the side. Kaoru wasn't sure if she was ready to see that part of him yet. She kept her eyes on his chiseled chest, his somber face, then his gentle but piercing eyes.

They were still violet but speckled with yellow. So strange but a welcoming sight. He was going to experience this with all of his soul, and spirit. She shivered slightly, the chill of the night seeping their icy fingers onto her passion heated skin. She pleaded for Kenshin to return to her by opening her arms to him. Then he did, keeping his eyes locked onto hers all the while.

He settled gently onto her and let his warmth mix with hers. When their bare skin touched she moaned in pleasure letting the heat from his skin warm her to the core. Kenshin buried his face into her neck and nuzzled and kissed it until he felt her relax again. He pulled his head up and ever so slightly moved higher upon her body, still piercing her eyes with his.

He was making sure there was no fear, no hesitation. She became rigid when she felt his stiff member touch her just outside her womanhood. Kenshin stopped and waited for a moment, so she could find the pleasure of its presence. She closed her eyes and Kenshin saw deep concentration play across her face.

"Kaoru " Her eyes opened and she waited for him, "No one can take your innocence unless you have freely given it away. No matter what the outcome of this is, you will have been innocent to me, to my heart. I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too, Kenshin." She said trying to keep the tears from collecting in her eyes. Her fear was banished but quickly renewed itself when Kenshin moved further up and supported his weight on his elbows. He reached down and positioned himself within her nether lips.

No good, she wasn t physically ready.

He would just have to wait a little longer, but in the meantime. He fell back onto her, carefully keeping his member within the folds of her womanhood. He tenderly stroked her hair, her face, her eyes and her lips, and then ever so gently he kissed them. She ran her fingers along arms and down his back and with her mind she mapped the contours of his body.

Finally, she embraced him and kissed him back. Kenshin could feel moisture enveloping the tip of his sex and he almost lost his self-control. He deepened his kiss and barely pushed himself inside. Kaoru's heart quickened. This was it! He pulled out to the very tip and broke the kiss to look into her eyes. He pushed back in, a little further. Kaoru shut her eyes and snapped her head to the side, she made fists with her hands pressed them into her sides. He pulled out slightly.

"Kaoru, open your eyes, look at me." She did so and he pushed back in even further this time. She closed her eyes again but kept her face towards his, her fists were still clenched tightly.

"Relax, love. Keep looking at me, don't close your eyes." She opened them again. They were full of apprehension, but not full blown terror as he thought there would be. She pulled her hands up to catch his upper arms in an unyielding grip. She kept her gaze steady with his this time as he entered her again, even further. He repeated this move until she had dampened and relaxed enough to receive him. For good measure he continued with his gentle probing.

Her face contorted with need, she moved her mouth and whispered his name. She wanted to close her eyes to the rush, but Kenshin still held them. She could feel her hip instinctively move toward him. She wanted him, wanted him to fill her, to complete her. His tenderness was enough to make her pant with need.

"Kenshin please." It was the please that caught Kenshin's attention. He locked onto her eyes and pushed himself in as far as he could, then stopped abruptly. She was a virgin. Before Kaoru could ask why he stopped he quickly pushed the whole length of himself into her. Her eyes threatened to close against the pain but instead she almost smiled.

The pain was a good thing!

It filled her with joy. Even if it didn t matter it was good to know the truth now. Kenshin had shown her it to her so delicately. His eyes peered into hers in apology. Kaoru smiled with tears gathering on her eyes. He bent his head and kissed her so tenderly it caused her muscles within to clench around him. It was an odd, but very pleasurable feeling she noted.

It wasn't until Kenshin tried to move that the pain began anew. She didn't want to let him see the pain in her eyes when he continued so she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his neck. His hands gripped her shoulder for support and drove himself as far into as he could. She stifled a whimper.

"Don t hold it back love, it only makes it worse." He said softly into her ear. She pulled him to her harder.

*Gods! I don t want to yell*

"Don't worry Kenshin, just don t stop, no matter what." She managed to say, her legs began to cramp and shake from the adrenaline surging in her body and from her current awkward position. Kenshin noticed and used his hands to pull her knees up to his sides and pushed into her again.

Kaoru breathed aloud in both pain and relief. It felt a little better in this new position, not so tight it seemed but even deeper still. Then she felt it, the tiny flicker of pleasure through the pain.

It was so deep inside her, it almost tickled. Kenshin thrust again and embraced her even closer. He loved the feel or her arms pressed so tightly around him. Her knees dug into his waist and her feet ever so slowly hooked themselves behind the small of his back. His breathing became labored as he quickened his strokes. Kaoru looked as though she was struggling to breath. Kenshin realized that she was still muffling her cries.

*She must feel embarrassed*

He smiled inwardly at her shyness. He pushed himself up with his hands so that her face was in direct view. She opened her eyes when she felt his rhythm change. She crimped her brows together in confusion.

"Kaoru, cry out if you must, there is no shame in doing that. Cry out as loud as you want." He smiled and moved closer to her with his elbows supporting his weight. He kissed her lips and pumped his hips again.

This time she tore her lips from his and her cry echoed throughout the dojo grounds.

*What a set of lungs!*

He felt his ears ring in repercussion from her shout. Soon he found his rhythm once again, her moans and cries beckoning him to keep filling her again and again. At times he could feel her body learning to tighten as he withdrew and relax when he swept back into her warmth. She felt herself leaving the world in her mind.

She felt like she was flying again, soaring so fast that the ground beneath her could not be seen. Even when she opened her eyes she couldn't focus. Her heart felt like it had stopped but in reality it had sped up faster than ever. She felt his muscles moving beneath her fingertips stroking and scratching his back. Her nails dug themselves into his shoulders and her lips echoed his name, over and over. Like a desperate prayer. She could barely hear the exhausted moans from Kenshin.

Soon his voice deepened and his groans became more guttural, powerful, and wanting. He pushed himself harder and harder striving for release. Her sighs of pleasure were sending waves of bliss throughout his whole being. He began to lose himself within the warm embrace of her arms and the feel of her breath on his neck. He started to shake uncontrollably all over and continued to accelerate his pace.

Without even thinking about it, Kaoru tenderly bit at his shoulder causing him to tremble even more with need. He moved his hand down to her waist only to grip her hips and drive into her as hard as he dared. He was coming so close, so close to the edge, he had to close his eyes against the rush.

Kaoru drew rugged breaths as his pounding motions issued loud cries from her throat. She felt a fire within her begin, starting very small then snaked through every fiber of her being until it reached her lips, his name following behind.

Kenshin suddenly stiffened, " Kaoru " She felt him release his hot seed within her. She would have blushed if she weren t already so flustered. The way he said her name touched her deep inside. It was like he called to his personal god, his angel. His voice was so full of need and desire. She still felt his seed pumping forth, filling her within.

Finally, with a grunt his body slackened and he collapsed upon her, his breathing hard and uneven.

*Gods, it has been too long!*

He thought to himself as he mustered the strength to tenderly trace Kaoru's sweaty face.

"That was wonderful, love." He knew it was an understatement. He had never lost himself so much before. It was truly amazing. He couldn't help but to feel awe for this woman who was now his wife. He loved her so much! Kaoru had managed to calm her heart and casually ran her hand down his back, now wet with sweat.

She felt so complete, so full she almost started to cry. She reached up and gathered the red hairs that had been tickling her face. She pulled them back behind his ears and kissed his temple. After he had rested a bit he pulled himself back onto his elbows and began to kiss her tentatively on the lips. Thanking her for trusting him, giving him her innocence. He would cherish it forever.

They stayed in their embrace until Kaoru showed signs of strain. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath with Kenshin atop. As much as he hated too, he steadying himself on his hands and gently pulled himself out of her. He winced when he looked down and saw the blood of her taken innocence spattered across the back of her marriage robe.

He took his place beside her and pulled the covers up to cover the both of them. He lay on his back and Kaoru turned to place her head within the nook of his arm. They didn t say a word. It was already said, whatever it might have been. Sleep, finally came over them after the shock of such sweeping emotions began to diminish.

**********  
>"You ve been what!" Sano said in disbelief. It had taken him two days to get over the hangover from the wedding. He now sported a black eye.<p>

"Farming you know working the fields. I have to provide for my wife somehow. That I do." Kenshin laughed at Sano s astonishment. It was flattering to think that Sano of all people thought his muscles had been getting bigger.

"So how did you get your black eye?"

AN: And I am spent! Whew! : ) Feel kinda nasty now. : \


End file.
